Eclipsed Night
by casi-sand
Summary: Casey and Bella are safe back in Forks but with strange disappearances, threats of Jeala coming back, visions of a vampire-werewolf war and strange faces, is Forks and La Push really safe? Read after Fighting Moon. Warning, limes, violence, and language.
1. We're back

**I'm bAAAAAaaaaack! And let me introduce Eclipsed Night! Just a warning to anyone who is starting this without reading Fighting Moon first, you will be incredibly lost. Casey, who is my own creation has a very complicated past and I will be talking about a lot of it which was talked about in Fighting Moon so before you read this, read Fighting Moon. **

**So there's my little spiel. On with the story!**

* * *

**Casey POV**

A lot had changed since I came back from Volterra with Alice and Bella. I had moved in with the Blacks because of the tension over Bella wanting to be changed. Jacob would come over at night and Edward would be across the hall so Jake would spend the whole night shaking making the whole bed vibrate. After two nights I kicked him out telling him that we both needed the sleep and then I started having the nightmares I had been having for years about my family but this time I reacted to them while I was sleeping i.e. screaming. Bella would come in and wake me up but once I would go back to sleep it would start again.

This went on for a week before Charlie asked me what was going on. I told him that Jacob had been spending the night before the nightmares started happening and quickly explained that nothing had happened we just hated to be away from each other since we didn't know when my father would lift my banishment. He eventually accepted that and guessed that Jacob had kept the nightmares away. Another two days after that conversation with even more nightmares Charlie decided that if it was ok with the Blacks that I could stay with them but I would have to drive to Forks for school when it started up again. I quickly agreed and moved out two days afterward.

Mine and Jacob's Bond had also been postponed. Both of us had completely forgotten about it and wanted to now wait until after I graduated so I wouldn't have to deal with going to school while pregnant.

Over that time Bella and I lost contact with each other and I became an honorary wolf girl and got exceptionally close to Leah which no one had managed to do, as well as Kim and Emily. The imprints liked having me with the boys because they could call me if something was wrong or if they just wanted to know if anyone was hurt. Sam and Jared liked it also because they knew they had instant knowledge of if the girls were in trouble. Jacob didn't like that I came along but he got used to it. By the time that school started again I was only an acquaintance to Bella.

**

* * *

**

**Sorry it's short but chapter one is up with this!**

I know I didn't give you a lot to say in this but still write me a review telling me whatever. Even tell me if there's a character you want me to get rid of/ bring in to mess up Casey's and Jacob's world/ have a mental breakdown/ anything else!


	2. Getting Back Into It

**Sorry about the short prologue and the long wait for this but I really wanted to get a couple of chapters written first and I have also been working on other stories as well so I kinda, sort of, definantly got distracted from this but I'm back and don't forget to review!**

* * *

**Casey POV**

The alarm started going off next to me but it quickly shut off after I hit it. I snuggled back onto the warmth that was surrounding me. Jacob could keep the cold away from me better than if I used fire to heat myself.

"You need to get up Case," he whispered with his hot breath tickling my ear and sending shivers down my spine.

I pressed my body closer to his and hid my head in his neck, "No."

"Come on, Case you have school and if you don't go Charlie will make you move back in with him," he said whining slightly.

"Since when are you the responsible one?" I asked sitting up and stretching my arms above my head.

"Since I have to be," he said kissing the skin at the bottom of my tank top.

I sighed, "Now I really don't want to go to school knowing you're going to be around a whole bunch of girls who will be fantasizing about how your lips would feel on theirs."

"They don't stand a chance against you, Case," he said against my skin.

"I can say the same about the guys at Forks and even the guys back at the City," I said with my eyes closed.

"Good to know and happy five month anniversary," he said.

"That's right May 14th. I wish I could remember that. Time just passes way too quickly with you."

"Mmm hmmm."

"Get up Jake. You're going to school today too," I said climbing out of Jacob's bed.

"But I had patrol yesterday," he whined.

"Yeah you did but it was during school so get your ass out of bed and in school or you won't get any kisses for a week," I said.

"But…"

"You want to make it two?"

"You're going to be a good mother," he said.

I turned to him and smiled, "Thanks."

He smiled and kissed me on my forehead. I walked across the hall to the room that posed as my room so Charlie didn't freak out when he came over. I grabbed my clothes out of the closet before going into the bathroom to shower. I climbed in washing my hair and body and letting the water relax me. I stepped out and pulled all the water off my body and hair. I never used a towel, it was just a waste. I pulled on my clothes and walked into the kitchen to grab something to eat. I sat down at the table with a bowl of cereal when my phone started ringing.

"Hi, Cam," I said. My friends had gotten out of the hospital about two weeks ago and had told me that my father had over reacted in what had happened to them. They were never in critical condition they were just so tired that they were asleep all the time. I hated him even more but I was relieved that they were ok.

"Hey, girl! So how's the bo?"

"He's good but what about your boy?"

"We broke up but I have an eye on a new one," she said laughing.

I rolled my eyes as I washed out my bowl. "You need to slow down Cam." I kissed Jake on the cheek as I walked to my car.

"No way!" she said as I started my car, "It's too much fun!"

"You need a hobby… other than dating boys," I said pulling out of the driveway and speeding down the road.

"But that's the best one!" she said and I rolled my eyes again.

"By the way what time is it over there?"

"Uh, one…in the morning."

"Get your ass in bed Cameron!" I yelled into the phone and hung up. If my friends didn't take care of themselves they would suffer for it.

I pulled into the parking lot and walked into the school heading to my first class. Lunch came around quickly and I went to sit with Bella. We smiled a little awkwardly at each other but we didn't hate each other.

"How're you doing Bella?" I asked. I felt a slight prodding in my mind and I sent a glare at Edward.

"I got my acceptance letter from Alaska," she said smiling.

"Bella, you could do much better than… oh," I said finally realizing she would want to go there for her change. "Are you completely sure about this?"

"Of course," she said a little sharper than she normally spoke.

I lowered my eyes to my food and sighed heavily before I started eating. I could feel the strain. I was getting used to how the pack hated vampires even the Cullens and yet I was so incredibly tied to them. I was always stretched between the two; it was like trying to choose between my blood family, no pun intended and my true love. It was impossible.

"But me and Edward are going down to Florida to see Renee," she said.

"Edward's going to stay inside all day?" I asked.

She nodded.

"Be careful," I whispered low enough that Bella couldn't hear me but Edward could. He nodded and went back to talking with Alice in hushed tones that I couldn't even make out. I could hear some words like "vision" and "can't be here" and even Bella's name a couple of times. I was feeling more subdued than normal, it's what happened now when I was away from Jake. I wasn't like a zombie but life wasn't as rich and the world around me was duller.

"How's your boyfriend Casey?" Angela asked.

"Jacob's great," I said seeing Bella tense next to me. "He treats me so great. Time just flies by so quickly with him I can't even comprehend how we can just kiss for an hour!"

"An hour?" Jessica asked squealing.

I nodded smiling.

"You sure have a dreamy look on your face. He that good?" Jessica asked.

I laughed, "Yeah, he holds so much back when we're with other people and I never really realize how much he loves me until he kisses me. He doesn't hold anything back, then."

"Wow, he sounds amazing," Angela said.

"What about you and Ben?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

She blushed and slapped my arms lightly, "We've done some stuff but haven't gone all the way."

"Same here," I said.

"But maybe at prom…" she said not finishing.

"Just goes with what feels right. If there's any doubt, stop," I said.

"Thanks," she said smiling.

The bell rang and we all filed out of the cafeteria. My last classes drug out so when the bell rang I rushed out of my seat and to my car to see Jake. I raced home speeding the whole way and pulled into the driveway as Jake stepped out of the house. I ran and jumped on him wrapping my legs and arms around him. An arm wrapped around my waist pressing my body closer to his and his hand tangled itself in my hair crushing my lips to his. His lips were so soft and warm as they moved with mine. Fire ran through my veins from his passion as he kissed me. His tongue forcefully pushed through my lips and claimed my mouth. He knew that I liked it when he was rough with me, he wasn't afraid to show more of his wolf side to me. I broke away needing to breath but his lips stayed connected with my skin as they traced a trail of fire down my neck where he placed a hot open mouth kiss over my pulse. His lips stayed there as he nipped sucked and licked the skin. His lips finally pulled away from skin and I unwrapped my legs from his waist making me slide down his body. His head fell back and he let out a soft moan as my body rubbed against the bulge in his pants. His hands grabbed my hips and brought them up against his. He looked down at me, his eyes smoldering black just barely keeping control. I lightly traced his face like he had told me calmed him no matter what mood he was in. His eyes cleared even though the bulge was still very prominent. He smiled down at me with just happiness shining in his eyes.

"Case," he breathed.

"Hey, Jake. You back?" I asked teasing him. We always said that we went away when we were taken over by lust.

"Yeah," he said wrapping his arms around my waist. "I was going to ask you if you wanted to go out on a date or something."

"Now, why wouldn't I?" I asked smiling.

He looked up and pretended to think about this. "I don't know, I am a very sexy werewolf."

"With a very large ego," I said.

"That's not the only thing that's large babe," he said pressing his hips against mine again.

I closed my eyes and leaned more against him, "You enjoy turning everything into something sexual don't you?"

He smiled and kissed me again. This time our kiss was excruciatingly slow but so sweet. These were the kisses that could last for an hour. "I just enjoy teasing you," he whispered against my lips before kissing me again.

_Oh, I know that,_ I thought.

He pulled away and I kept my eyes closed. It felt like his lips were still on mine. I finally opened my eyes and mine locked with his. I could feel the love radiating off of him in waves.

"I love you Jake," I said.

"I love you too," he whispered as if it was a secret. "What do you want to do for our date?"

"Well, if we went to the movies we wouldn't pay attention, dinner it would cost way too much with your appetite and we would probably skip out early," I said. Jake and I didn't go on many dates since we were always around each other and I didn't care if we went out on a date at all. Our best date had been our first when we went on… "We should do a picnic like our first date!" I said smiling.

His eyes lit up, "I have the perfect spot too."

"The only problem is food," I said.

"You go get ready and I'll handle it," he said and kissed me on my forehead before running over to his rabbit. He drove off with a wave to me and I grabbed my bag from the car before I headed into the house. The house felt empty without Jacob and Billy was gone too so I went into "my room". I went straight to the closet putting on a tiny blue spaghetti strap tank, a loose cream off the shoulder shirt, skinny jeans and flip flops. I curled my hair and put on some chap stick. Jake didn't like make up or perfume on me unless it smelled like cherry blossoms or peaches which he thought I already smelled like. I finished way before Jacob got back but that was one thing he liked about me, I didn't take forever to get ready for something. I ran to the door grabbing a blanket as I went when I heard his car pull up.

He was standing next to the passenger door with it open waiting for me. I walked to him as his eyes dragged up and down my body and focused on my shoulders and neck. He loved it when I left my shoulders mostly bare and he had even pouted the whole night one time when I had worn a sweater dress that had a turtle neck. That dress was now in the back of my closet to wear when I wasn't around Jake.

When I got close to him he pulled me into a hug and kissed from my lips to my ear. "You look beautiful," he breathed sending shivers down my spine.

"Can we take the bike?" I asked.

He raised an eyebrow at me and I smiled innocently. He smiled too and nodded grabbing a basket out of the back. We walked to his garage and he pulled out his bike. He started to go back for mine too when I touched his arm stopping him.

"I want to ride with you Jake."

He smiled again, "Ok just let me rearrange some stuff."

He opened up the storage area on the bike and unloaded some camping stuff from it before putting the basket in along with the blanket I had grabbed. He swung his leg over and started the bike. I climbed on behind him before we sped off. It was starting to darken and the sun was close to the horizon. Jake sped up more and I tightened my arms around his waist. I felt completely safe with him; I would feel safe with him even if we were falling off a cliff to the ground bellow. I spread my hand against his abs and felt the muscles twitch under my finger. His body was hard but also soft. He made me even feel weak at times. One of his hands came down and his fingers intertwined with mine keeping the hand that I hadn't realized had been tracing his muscles from moving. I leaned my head against his back to hear his heart beat strong. I was at peace. We started slowing and turned onto a dirt road with lots of potholes. I focused my energy and flattened the earth making all bumps disappear. Jake glanced at me briefly smiling before focusing on the road again. He suddenly turned the bike to the right into the woods we drove for about ten minutes when we broke into a clearing that opened to a cliff over looking the ocean and even La Push.

"Wow, Jake," I said once I got off.

"I thought you would like it," he said wrapping his arms around me from behind and resting his chin on my head. We stood there for a moment before we worked on getting settled. I set up a fire for us with my powers and laid out the blanket as Jake got the food. We sat together cooking hotdogs over the fire.

"So much has happened," I said quietly.

"What do you mean?" Jake asked looking at me.

I shifted slightly getting more comfortable, "Well, I went from living in a huge city, in a palace, with a broken heart to living in a tiny town, in a homey house with a completed soul," I said looking into his eyes.

He smiled but there was some sadness in his eyes.

"What is it?" I asked.

"What will happen to us when you have to go back? You can't stay here and I can't leave cause of the pack."

I sighed. I thought about it all the time. I gazed into the fire, "I'll never be able to get you out of my heart Jake. There's no one else for me. When it comes to that we'll figure it out," I said.

"You're right. We shouldn't worry about it now," he said wrapping an arm around me.

I snuggled into his warmth and listened to his heartbeat. That sound, right there, was my lullaby. I didn't need him to write me a song, he just needed to live and breathe and be next to me.

"What is the pack going to do about Bella?" I asked. We rarely talked about it but it was getting closer to graduation when Bella wanted to be turned.

"The treaty says that it's war if they bite a human so we attack," he said, "Unless they leave."

"But couldn't you change the treaty Jake? If that's true that would mean that you would have to kill Bella too. You are the rightful Alpha, couldn't you change the treaty? Add like and amendment or something?"

Jake sighed but didn't say anything.

"You don't want to change it do you?" I asked looking into his eyes.

He looked away from me and I let my gaze drop from his face.

"Jake, it's Bella. She wants this," I said.

"So you're for her being a leach?" he asked.

"They're not leaches Jake! They do the best they can with the cards that fate dealt them. At least they're not killing people!" I said furiously.

"Yeah and killing Bambi's mom is so much better," he growled.

I stood and walked a short distance away from him, "They're good people Jake…"

"They're not people!" he said getting up.

"Yes they are! They have souls! They feel! They can love, hate, laugh, smile, and mourn! The only difference is that they don't have a beating heart!"

"Yeah and they don't have to breath, they can't cry, they crave blood, they're ice cold, they can't age and they are as hard as a rock!" he yelled.

"Oh! You want me to point out how you aren't human? Let's start out with you transform into a wolf, have a 108 temperature, have more muscles that a weightlifter, look like you're 25 when you're 16, and you don't age as long as you're phasing! What about me? I have more than one entity living in my body, I can change my appearance, I control the elements, I have powers people only dream of and I can read minds! Does mean we're not people? Does that mean that we should die?" I yelled losing my temper. Pain suddenly exploded in my head and my vision blurred. Wind started licking at my skin and fire coursed through my veins. I collapsed to my knees and fell to the ground.

"Case, I'm sorry," Jake said.

"I'm sorry too," I said tears falling down my cheeks. I felt him cradle me to his chest as the vision started. There were vampires all around running in every direction with wolves mixed in with them. I saw both wolves fall as well as vampires being torn apart. I felt all the pain that was in that clearing. Every vampire as its limbs were burned, every wolf as a bone would break. I saw my Goddess self standing in front of a girl. I didn't think much about it because I felt all the pain at the same time and suddenly it stopped and I was back in Jacob's arms. His arms were locked around me crushing me to his chest.

I looked up and saw tears falling down his cheeks. I kissed his lip gently to show him I was alright but as I pulled away he crushed my lips back to his. His kiss was full of fear and relief and tears. His face was slightly scrunched up in pain as he kissed me. I pulled away again and kissed his forehead.

"I'm ok now," I said.

"You were just screaming so much," he said his voice deep and thick. "What happened?"

"It was another vision and this time it was a war," I said. "I-I don't want to talk about it."

He nodded and held me close to his chest. "I'm sorry."

"Me too," I said.

Shortly we gathered up our stuff and left. There was still some tension between us but we would work it out. We were both too stubborn to give up on our love. We arrived back at Billy's around ten and we climbed straight into bed after I took off my top shirt and put on some of Jacob's boxers and he slipped on them too.

"I love you," I said curling up next to him and into his warmth.

"I love you too," he replied tightening his arm around me.

And there I fell asleep listening to best lullaby in the world. His heart.

* * *

**I offer a sneak peak at the drama with the Cullens crossing the border in the next chapter for the person(s) who can tell me if Casey's vision was:**

**A) The Newborn Attack  
B) My Version of When the Volturi Come  
C) A Battle That I Will Be Adding In**

**Happy Guessing!**

**.**


	3. A Little Confusion

**Sorry for the long wait for this. I have to Say Costa Rica is amazing though. If you need a vacation I highly recomend it!**

**Now, I only had one person try and guess what Casey's vision was so thank you to that person. So I'll make this short.**

**I own nothing but Casey and her weird freaky abilities!**

* * *

Casey POV

The days passed quickly and it was Friday, the day that Bella was leaving with Edward to go to Florida. I was at the airport with them to say good-bye because I felt like I had too.

"Edward, if you get caught in the sunlight, call me immediately. I will talk to Renee or Phil. I'll make them forget about it," I said looking straight into his eyes making sure that he got my message that I was serious.

"I won't get caught," he said rolling his eyes.

"Edward sometimes you are such a pompous ass. You can get caught very easily! You stay in your room with the window shades closed and Renee decides to walk in and open them then you'll get caught." He started to say something but I cut him off, "I know you can read minds and could tell her intentions."

"And you're not pompous Casey?" he asked glaring at me.

"Not nearly as much as you. I know that I could screw up in a second and lots of people would die or get hurt," I said in a whisper making sure Edward was the only one who could hear me.

"You're overly dramatic," he said.

"Right back at ya," I said frowning slightly. Edward had always bugged me a little because he constantly tried to get inside of my head. I looked over at Bella and Charlie who were standing awkwardly when Charlie grabbed her and gave her a quick hug before letting go. Bella smiled at him and came and hugged me.

"Be safe Casey," she said softly.

I nodded, "I can handle Victoria especially with the pack helping."

"And the Cullens," she said trying to include them together like I sometimes tried to do even though it never seemed to work and probably would never.

I nodded and she walked off with Edward onto the plane.

"I wish she was spending more time down with you and Jacob than him," Charlie said.

"I can understand that," I said sadly. "But things aren't the same." I walked out of the airport wishing that I could just be a normal girl where my biggest problem was picking out an outfit for my next date.

.

It was Saturday probably around 9 at night. Jake and I were lounging in the grass in his back yard looking at the nearly full moon.

"I'll have to stay inside tomorrow," I said.

"Why no one will recognize you," Jake said.

"If Jeala has some sort of informant around, the person would recognize me in a minute and there's no way to tell who an informant could be," I said rolling so my head rested on his chest.

"When will we be free from all of this?" he asked pulling me close to his body as if he could protect me from the world.

"When Jeala is gone or I take over the City."

"How long is that?"

"Anywhere from one second from now or our entire life times."

He sighed heavily and wrapped an arm around me. A howl pierced the air and we both jumped up and ran to the forest. Jacob phased the moment we made it to the tree line allowing me into the pack mind.

_What is it Paul? _Jacob asked.

_It's her, right along the border. She keeps going back and forth over it_, he said.

_Everyone, kick it into high gear, _Sam said phasing in. _Will you be able to keep up with Jacob, Casey?_

"Watch me," I said sprinting ahead of Jake.

_That's my girl_, he thought.

The pack caught up with Paul quickly as we pursued Victoria. Suddenly Paul swerved to the left and started attacking another vampire that I hadn't even noticed.

"Emmett!" I yelled recognizing the vampire's face in Paul's mind. "Paul, stop! It's Emmett!"

_He's a bloodsucker on our land! He broke the treaty!_ he growled trying to take a bite out of Emmett's leg.

"Leave him alone, mutt!" Rosalie said as she attacked Paul.

Jared growled and jumped straight into Rosalie causing Alice to help her. Quil ran in and cut Alice off from Rosalie. Alice tried to get around him but he took a swipe at her side tearing her clothes. She hissed at him and Jasper ran and joined her with Embry standing at Quil's side. Carlisle and Esme rushed in to try to break up the fight but to the rest of the pack it looked like an attack. They stared fighting with each other as Victoria looked briefly over her shoulder and laughed before running off. I wanted to go after her but I knew the pack and the Cullens would tear each other apart if I didn't break them up. I rushed into the fight to pull everyone apart when I was blind sided by something that hit me in the stomach sending me flying into a tree.

Pain ripped through my body as I fell twenty feet to the ground with my thigh landing on a rock. I felt my thigh bone snap and the bones stared to grind together as the muscle tried to keep the bone together. I screamed in agony and tried to keep myself conscious as I let energy flow through me and into the earth separating the pack and the Cullens. For a minute they stared at the wall of rock that had separated them as it started to recede into the ground. At least they stopped trying to kill each other. Carlisle's eyes darted around looking for me.

"Carlisle," I whispered with apparent pain in my voice. All eyes snapped to me and Jacob and Carlisle rushed over.

_Casey, are you alright?_ Leah asked worried. Ever since she had phased with Seth we had become close friends making her transition into the pack easier.

I nodded biting my lip to keep from screaming as Jake phased back and Carlisle reached for my leg that was at an unnatural angle. The moment I felt his finger brush against my skin I screamed again. Jake growled dangerously.

"Jacob, I need to help her. She's broken her femur. One of the most painful breaks in the body, I need to relax her enough so she can heal herself," he said moving slowly to my feet. "I need to get her off of this rock and onto some flat ground. Would you like to mover her?"

Jacob nodded and picked me up. I screamed again as fire shot through my leg. Jake winced and quickly carried me to a spot that was mainly flat and set me on my back.

"I'm going to grab her ankle and pull softly. It will take most of the pain away so she can heal," he said taking my ankle and pulling.

"Oh, my goddess," I breathed finally able to breath without screaming.

"Case are you alright?" Jake asked.

"Let me heal myself and then yes," I said. I focused my energy to the break mending the bone back together until it was like it had never been broken before. "Now that that's done…" I said. "Are you all idiots? We're all trying to accomplish the same thing! Can't we just set aside that we're all different types of freaks in this world and fucking work together? The sooner we get rid of Victoria the sooner we can relax a little."

_Casey it's not that easy…_ Sam started.

"Oh, shut it will you? It is that fucking simple Sam! Just get off your high horse and suck it up! Do you want to keep Emily in danger? And Jared, same for Kim! All of you are mother fucking idiots! Tonight showed that! We wasted so much of our time bickering and fighting that we lost Victoria when we could have taken her down!" I yelled. "I'm done for tonight. The rest of you work it out." I got up and ran off. I wasn't going to Jacob's house cause that's exactly where he expected me to go and I didn't want to have to get a royal ass chewing from Sam. They were just so annoying. They couldn't set aside their differences for one fucking second! My temper was flaring even more and I felt the wind on my skin and warmth spread through my veins that promised to become a fire if I didn't calm down.

"Fuck," I whispered as I leaned against a tree panting as the pain appeared in my head. I gritted my teeth trying to calm down but only got more pissed off when my heart wouldn't slow. "Hell no. I'm not having two visions in one week!" but the warmth slowly became a fire that exploded in me, sending images into my mind. Familiar faces flashed in my head but I couldn't put a name to them. Five faces over and over flashed. I felt love and sorrow for four of them and complete rage and hatred for the last one. Over and over they flashed burning into my mind and blurring my emotions until suddenly, it stopped, leaving me completely dizzy. I collapsed to the ground panting heavily as I tried to process what I had seen. I had never had a vision like that before; my visions were always something that would happen in the future like watching a movie but this was like going through photos of people's head very quickly.

My breathing slowed and I went back to Jake's house finally cooled down and calm but also extremely confused.

* * *

**Ok, anyone want to try and guess who the five people in Casey's vision are?**

**Leave a review if you have any idea**


	4. Cut Skin and Cut Memories

**Ok this is just a short little chapter to hold you over to the weekend because I'm getting so many awesome reviews that make me want to write!**

**Big thank you to mouse123 for guessing who was in Casey's vision. Mouse guessed Casey's friends which I didn't even think about. They do fit the description of four of the five people. I also want to thank Rebecca Cashin for reviewing as well.**

**Now, if you want to read some more of my writing (I would greatly appriciate it) you can look it up at www(dot)webook(dot)com/project/Killing-Hope  
****Leave in the capitals! The name of the book should be Spirit Wolf. Note: That story is not fanfiction! It was a creation of my own idea!**

**Now, on with the story! I own nothing!**

**except Casey :)**

* * *

Jacob POV

When I had gotten home after the fight with the Cullens I found Casey curled up with her body stiff and her back to the door clearly telling me to leave her alone. I sighed heavily and grabbed some blankets before going to the couch. It was times like these that I was glad that Casey hid how she really looked cause otherwise I would be hurting really badly right about now. I still wasn't comfortable with Bella wanting to become a leech. I was sure that if Casey hadn't of come into my life that I would have fallen in love with Bella but that wasn't the case and I was glad cause that saved me a lot of heartache. I decided to call Bella tomorrow, I hadn't talked to her in weeks and she probably wasn't very happy with me about it. I fell asleep soon after.

The next morning Casey was gone before I had even woke up. I still didn't understand how she woke up at seven on the weekend and complained so much about waking up at five thirty during the week. I knew Bella would be getting into town around three today so I figured I would work on the Rabbit for a little bit. Normally I would go after Casey but with how pissed she seemed last night she probably needed to cool off some more and she was the type to tell you when she was ok again. I did some routine stuff on the Rabbit making the time pass before I realized it was already three fifteen. A perfect time to try and call Bella.

"Hey, Bells," I said leaning against the kitchen counter.

"Jacob!" she said sounding really excited. "How are you? Casey hasn't told me much. How's the pack? Emily? Sue? Billy?"

"Everyone's good. I just wanted to check in with you. How was Florida?"

"It was great! I didn't even get sunburned but I didn't get a tan either," she said and I could guess she was pouting.

"That doesn't matter Bells."

"Says the guy who has a year round tan and would have one even if he had been raised in total darkness," she muttered.

"You're probably right," I said. I heard the door open and Casey's smell wafted over me making me ache for her touch. "Bella I've gotta go. Talk to you later." I hung up quickly not even waiting for her to say bye.

Casey walked into the kitchen with her beautiful blue and white eyes, blonde hair and her beautiful skin. I always forgot how amazing her true body looked. Everytime I saw her it was like I reimprinted on her. When I looked into her eyes this time though something was off.

"Case?" I asked hesitantly seeing how confused her eyes were.

"Hey, Jacob," she said softly.

I winced slightly. She always greeted me with Jake unless she was mad or upset.

"Are you ok?"

She just looked at me or rather through me before she walked out and sat on the couch. "Every time," she whispered. "They're not the same anymore. Every time. It's pictures."

I walked over to her and sat next to her. Looked down at her hands and noticed they were all cut up. Some even had drops of blood forming. The cuts went up her arms and they were even on her legs. I was completely surprised that I didn't notice them or even the smell of her blood. "Case what happened to you?"

"I forced the visions. I made myself get upset to try and figure it out," she mumbled. She still seemed like she wasn't totally there.

I put an arm around her shoulders gently trying to hurt her cuts, "what did you do to yourself?"

"Whatever it took to get mad," she said.

"Even if that means hurting yourself?" I growled.

Her eyes met mine and I softened immediately, "I needed to understand. Nothing makes sense."

I cradled her face in my hands to keep her looking at me, "Case, hurting yourself isn't the answer though."

"I needed to understand," she removed my hands from her face and turned to stare right through the floor. Her eyes closed slowly and she stood up and walked to my room. I followed her and found her laying in the bed asleep already. I grabbed some cream for cuts and starting spreading it all over her skin. After that was done I laid down facing her, stroking her face softly. Too much. Too much pain in her life. I didn't know how she dealt with it all.

"I'll keep as much pain as I can out of you life Faith. I promise," I whispered before getting up and going out to the couch and falling asleep.

* * *

**Please leave a review.**

**Please?**

**Right**

**Down**

**Here**

**?**

**\/ **


	5. Confrotation

**Ok so I'm going to the beach for a couple of nights so I decided to post this a tiny bit earlier. I loved the reviews I got from you guys! They make me write faster and get these chapters out to you faster. **

**I own nothing except Casey!**

* * *

Casey POV

The next morning I woke up with my body feeling beaten and bruised. My body stretched and the pain faded away. I walked from Jake's room to the living room where he had crashed for the last two nights. I knelt down next to his head as he slept. Jake was beautiful when he slept. His lips were always in a pout when he wasn't holding me and if he was there was a slight smile. His face was relaxed and looked incredible young but also so mature. He was just…perfect. I rubbed his cheek with my thumb gently and his lips twitched. I leaned down and pressed my lips to his briefly but as I tried to pull away his hand came up and kept my lips against his. Our lips moved together slowly and gently. "I'm sorry," I said.

He opened his eyes and looked into mine staring straight into my soul. "I know and I forgive you. Just don't do that to yourself again," he said fiercely.

I nodded and rested my head against his chest as his fingers combed through my hair. He sighed heavily after a few minutes and sat up. We walked into the kitchen and ate breakfast together. We didn't talk much which was rare for us but Jake was probably worried about setting me off with how I had been acting the last two days. After eating I got dressed and headed to school. I avoided the Cullens and I even avoided Bella at school. I ate lunch in the forest near the school keeping the rain from hitting me. After school I walked out to the parking lot and noticed that Jake was there leaning against his bike. Girls were staring at him and I was staring too and I saw him everyday. He was wearing a white shirt that clung to his body showing off _all_ his muscles and his faded, ripped-up jeans. His hair was perfectly messy most likely from the ride over here. My boyfriend looked hot! I noticed one girl was running at him and I started getting pissed until I realized it was Bella and I relaxed. She jumped on him giving a hug and one arm wrapped around her. Edward walked slower over to them and I decided to referee this fight that I was sure going to break out soon.

"Jake! It's so good to see you!" Bella said.

"You too Bells," he said trying to sound happy but there was something up. "You know the treaty bloodsucker, there won't be any changes."

_And Bingo was his name-O!_

"I figured," Edward said.

"Especially after Saturday night," Jake said.

"What happened Saturday?" Bella asked and my head whipped to Edward.

"Are you kidding me?" I whispered. "You didn't tell her?" I was in shock. I had thought that he would have told her. People who loved each other did not keep stuff like this from each other.

"There was no reason…"

"There's every reason!" Jake yelled standing up and glaring at Edward.

"Jake," I warned as I glanced around to see if we were attracting attention which surprisingly we weren't.

"It would only worry her," Edward said.

"For good reason!" I yelled forgetting that I should have kept my voice calmer. "I'm fucking worried!"

"What happened?" Bella asked.

"The Cullens crossed onto our land," Jake said actually sounding dead calm that was somehow scarier than when he was yelling. It was also damn sexy.

"A fight ensued," I said rolling my eyes at the obviousness of it. Why wouldn't a bunch of hot tempered wolves and fight loving vampires into a fight? I don't know! Doesn't make any sense to me!

"And Casey got hurt," Jake finished with a growl.

"Why did they cross?" Bella asked looking back and forth between Edward and Jake.

"Victoria," I said. "And here's the funny part, everyone was so worried about a fucking _line_," I glared at Jake who flinched slightly. "That they fucking let Victoria get away again! When we could have fucking finished her!" I yelled. _Why did you stick me with a bunch of idiots?_ I silently asked Selene before glaring at Edward.

"I wasn't there," Edward said as if that would get him off my shit list.

"And I didn't attack Emmett," Jacob said like he was hoping that if he stayed in my good graces that he would get some later.

"Well, you," I said looking at Jake, "got involved in the fight when you should have tried to break it up. And you," I said turning to Edward, "kept this from Bella when her life is pretty much reliant on what happened. Which brings me to my next question. WHY THE HELL DID YOU NOT FUCKING TELL HER?" Now _that_ got some people to stare at us. "Hello! Private conversation!" I yelled at the freshmen who started walking off very fast with their heads hung low.

"There was no reason to."

"Again back to what Jake said earlier! And when you love someone you don't hide stuff from them! Is telling Bella that Victoria's back in town such a horrible thing?"

"I was trying to keep her safe."

"Not telling her isn't keeping her safe. It's you trying to control her," I said. "And Bella, Friday you and I are going away for a weekend and both of you are to stay here," I said looking pointedly at Jake and Edward.

"But-"

"No buts Bella, you are reliant on Edward which is not healthy. I love Jake with all of my being and sure I miss him a lot when he's gone but I can still function."

She nodded meekly.

"Where are you going?" Edward asked.

"I'm not telling you. I will tell you that it is not Seattle. I'll be transporting us so you can't track us and Victoria can't either," I said. I felt Edward pushing at my mind and I opened it for him to show him I didn't even know where we were going yet.

"Charlie won't let you go if he doesn't know where you're going," Edward said smirking thinking that he had won.

"Oh, yes he will when I tell him that it's a surprise for Bella and that I don't want you to try and come meet us somewhere. Charlie will do pretty much anything for me," I said.

"But can't I know Case?" Jake asked pouting slightly. Hot, sexy, cute boyfriend and Bond. I love it!

"No, Jake cause Edward will pick it out of your mind and he will come and get us," I said.

He sighed but nodded.

_I don't like it but I trust you and I'll miss you,_ he thought.

"Thank you and same here. I have one more question and it's for you Jake," I said.

"Ok," he said nervously.

I smiled sweetly, "where the fuck is my car?"

"Embry took it home," Jake said. "You know I love having you on the bike with me."

I rolled my eyes and smiled, "Yeah, I do."

Jacob swung his leg over the bike and I climbed on the bike behind him. "By the way, Ed…"

"Edward," he said gritting his teeth.

I rolled my eyes at him, "Whatever, I'm not done with chewing out your ass and Bella I'll call you." Jake started the motor and we took off down the road. We sped down the road and I let my fingers roam around his hard muscles on his chest and stomach. He growled lowly and I could feel it in my body making heat travel to my center. I shivered at the feeling and traced firmer against his well defined abs. One of his hands came and trapped one of mine but the other started tracing the V that led south. I heard him whimper with my enhanced hearing and I started kissing him on his back as well. My hand went down even farther brushing against his very hard member making him growl even louder than before. More heat traveled to my center and my clean underwear was no longer clean. I could feel the lust in my body taking over and without thinking my hand grabbed him through his pants and he swerved off the road into the trees. He stopped the bike once we couldn't see the road and hopped off turning and crushing his lips to mine. His tongue pushed between my lips and consumed me, claiming me as his. I was on fire with his passion and kissed him with all I had.

"Fuck Case," he said hoarsely. "You have no idea what you do to me."

I reached down and rubbed him through his jeans making him hiss in pleasure, "I think I do."

He kissed me again even harder and our tongues fought together.

"Take you clothes off now," he growled against my lips.

My body heated up even more as I climbed off the bike and I took off my clothes as fast as possible.

He picked me up kissing me and set me by a tree. He pulled away panting with his eyes completely black and smoldering, "Spread you legs," he said and I braced myself against the tree that was behind me as I spread my feet apart about a foot. "Farther," he growled sounding even more animalistic. I moaned slightly his voice making my juices flow even more. He got down on his knees holding onto my thighs and leaned in, "I don't want to hear a sound from you until I tell you, you can." I nodded my head and his head dove in between my legs licking at my core as if he had been in a desert for months. His tongue went in and out of me and played with my clit taking me closer and closer to the edge. I wanted to scream at the pleasure he was giving me, it was almost like he wanted me to break the rule he gave me. I so close to my release and I grabbed his hair pulling him in closer to me. He took my hands from his hair and pulled away, "I want you to scream my name when you come," he said and he dove back into my core. Moans ripped out of my throat as he licked and nipped at me.

"Jake…I'm so close…" I managed to say before another moan came out. His lips latched onto my clit and his finger plunged into my hitting my G-spot every time as he thrust them in.

"JACOB!" I screamed as my orgasm ripped through me. Jake groaned as my juices flowed into his mouth. As my orgasm eased I pulled him up and pushed him against the tree tasting myself on his lips as we kissed. His hands roamed my body touching me everywhere. I pulled away from him long enough to pull off his shirt and throw it in the general direction of the bike as our lips collided again and our tongues fought together. His lips broke away from mine and I kissed down his neck and chest to the low slung waistband of his jeans. I traced his lower abs and his V with my tongue before I pulled his jeans down. Not so little Jake came out and I was thankful that Jake hated wearing boxers. I licked him from base to tip and circled my tongue around his head tasting the precum that had gathered there. I kissed and licked his length gaining all sorts of moans from him before I took him into my mouth. He growled and knotted his hands in my hair guiding my head over him how he liked.

"Fuck…Faith…SHIT!... Hot little mouth," he moaned out. I hummed around him making him growl and tighten his hands in my hair. I took him further into my mouth and started using my teeth a little as I bobbed up and down on him.

"I'm going to… fuck…cum," he moaned. Seconds later I felt him twitch and shoot his load into my mouth. I swallowed it and licked him and my lips to get every last drop of him. His body sagged against the tree as I stood up and wrapped my arms around his neck kissing him lovingly on the cheek.

"God, Case," he said tilting his head back and closing his eyes.

"That good?" I asked, he didn't need to know that I'd done that before back in the City.

"Yeah, I feel like I can barely stand up," he said looking down into my eyes.

"I'm glad I can make you feel that good," I said leaning my head against his chest.

His arms wrapped around my waist and his head rested on top of mine. His head suddenly jerked up and he started trembling so much that the huge redwood he was leaning on was shaking.

"Jake what's wrong?" I asked looking into his murderous eyes that were trained on something behind me. I looked and saw a wolf that I recognized as Paul standing there staring at me not even noticing how Jake was glaring at him. Jake stepped in front of me and Paul's eyes snapped to Jacob widening in fear.

"Case, get dressed and meet me at Emily and Sam's. Can you take the bike and my clothes?" he asked his voice barely even sounding human anymore. His body was still shaking and he was barely hanging onto his control.

The sound of his voice turned me on again and I just wanted to jump him and…

"Case?" he growled.

"What? Oh, yeah, just don't kill him," I said startled out of my fantasy. I understood how protective he was of me and having one of the pack see me like this and maybe even seeing me give Jake a blow job was putting that person at the very top of Jake's shit list. Even higher than Edward.

"I can't promise anything," he said before running at Paul and phasing midstride. Paul took off with Jacob close behind. I could already hear the growling as I got dressed, collected our stuff and took off on the bike towards La Push.

I pulled up to Emily and Sam's house about half an hour after I left and walked inside to find Emily laid out on the couch reading a book.

"Hey, Casey. Where's Jacob?" she asked looking around the room.

"Probably out killing Paul right now," I said sitting in the chair next to the couch.

"Why? Well we all know that Jacob and Paul don't like each other but what did Paul do?" she asked setting her book to the side and sitting up.

"Well, me and Jake were kinda messing around in the woods and he saw me naked and wouldn't stop staring. Of course Jake got pissed," I said shrugging.

"It didn't bother you that he saw you?"

"All my guy friends back home have seen me naked so…"

"WHAT?" Jake yelled from the doorway with Sam and Embry behind him.

"Jake, it's different back home," I started getting a little nervous. How in all of heaven, earth and hell was I going to try and explain this?

"Yeah right Case," he said fuming.

I stood up from my chair, "Now you listen Jacob Black! Back home there are communal hot springs that you don't go in with swim suits on, ok? They've seen me naked and I've seen them. We all make sexual innuendos all the time but it's rare for us to ever act in a sexual way with each other and have it mean anything," I said.

"So you've done this before? And it meant nothing to you. Does it mean nothing to you now?" he yelled.

My mouth dropped open in shock and then anger flowed through me. "How dare you! I've told you time and time again that I love you, that you're the only one that I trust completely, that I've ever felt this way about! It meant nothing with them cause I was a mess without Shawn and that was the only way that I could even feel remotely alive! It was messed up and sick! Before you, I hadn't done anything like that for three months!" I screamed. My temper was out of control and I needed to get out. I started to run out but Jacob grabbed my arm.

"You're not running away from this Faith," he said spitting out my name.

I tried to pull away but the on coming vision was making me weak. "I'll come back," I said hysterical. "I promise! I need to calm down!" I felt a tear fall down my cheek and Jacob's hand let me go and I ran into the forest.

Jacob POV

What had I done? I had pushed her towards a vision that I knew was incredibly painful for her and I had grabbed her most likely leaving bruises. As she ran into the forest I couldn't get the tear that fell down her cheek out of my mind. She hadn't been sad, she had been scared because of me. I leaned against the wall next to the door and slid down it pulling at my hair with my hands.

"I am such a fucking idiot," I said.

"Yeah, you are," Embry said and Sam hit him on the back of the head.

"Jake, what's going on with you two? That's your fourth fight this week," Sam said.

"I don't know," I said recalling the others. They were over really stupid things too other than the one after the fight with the Cullens.

"She's stuck in the middle and can't choose," Emily said from her seat on the couch.

"But she's Jake's…" Embry started.

"Yes I know but imagine having to choose your family or your soul mate," she said.

"But the Cullens …" Sam started.

"I know they're not her real family but that's how she thinks of them. Carlisle was a very close friend of the family and he is the only tie left to what she had and Jacob is her tie to a new family," she said. "She's stuck trying to choose between two things that she shouldn't have to choose."

"It makes sense," I said. "But what does this have to do with us fighting?"

"She's under a lot of stress. I'm sure that if she could phase that she wouldn't be able to stay human for more that a second," she said.

We sat in silence for about five minutes when Casey walked in and fell to her knees in front of me. "Jake it's way different in the City than here. It isn't uncommon for a guy and a girl to see each other naked without there being a relationship between them, unlike here," she said.

I pulled her into my chest hugging her to me as her arms wrapped around my neck and moved onto my lap, "I'm sorry for over reacting."

She nodded and kissed my neck.

"Jake, just remember I love you and only you and what I did means nothing anymore," she said holding onto my neck tighter.

"Ok," I said into her hair and kissed it gently. I felt like such a fucking idiot for getting so mad at her when she didn't do anything wrong. I was just being overly possessive.

"It's ok," she said reading my thoughts.

The night passed on with the pack sitting and joking around while eating even though I was still beyond pissed at Paul, I couldn't blame him for staring at Casey but he still shouldn't have. Casey was a little subdued but I guessed it was because of the almost vision she had. We headed home shortly after eating just wanting to be with each other.

* * *

**Leave a review!**

**Please?**


	6. A Trip to Victoria!

**Hey guys!**

**Sorry, you might have gotten a notification of a chapter being posted called "Naked Truth."**

**Well that was on accident, it was actually the previous chapter which I accidentally uploaded again.**

**So, here's the real one!**

**And…**

**I haven't been on here in for-fucking-ever!**

**Sorry about that.**

**I don't have any excuse.**

**No computer troubles.**

**No life altering event.**

**No sickness in the family.**

**Or any good reason as to why I haven't updated.**

**So without futher ado...**

**I own nothing!**

**Except Casey!**

* * *

Casey POV

The week drug by slower than I thought was possible. It was finally Friday and I was taking Bella directly home for her to pack her stuff for the weekend. I had thought about taking her home to the Imperial City but I could get very easily caught and be exiled for the rest of my life which would be very difficult to rule once I was ready. So I decided to take her to Victoria in Canada. We could get back quickly if something was wrong but it was far enough away too. It was also kinda ironic. I wish I could be a fly on the wall when Bella tells Edward where we went. Which I could if I wanted to but Edward would be able to tell I was there.

I walked out of my last class to wait by my car for Bella. All my stuff was already at the hotel that I had booked for us so I just had to teleport Bella, her stuff and myself into the hotel room. Bella came out with Edward holding her hand as they walked. I could feel Edward poking at my mind but I pushed my shield forward expanding it making him stumble slightly. I had been getting stronger for some reason that I couldn't identify and it worried me a bit but I tried not to think about it too much.

"Ready to go Bella?" I asked.

She nodded and kissed Edward quickly before walking to the passenger side.

"Edward I know you're worried about her but I'll keep her safe," I said softly. I could feel the pain that he was in and it made me actually feel bad for him. _What is wrong with me?_

"How do I know that? You're with Jacob and have your loyalties to them. You might want to get rid of her so your pack of dogs isn't in danger anymore," he said glaring at me.

"I also have loyalties, as you put it, to Carlisle. I would never intentionally hurt him and if I did happen to hurt Bella, that would hurt you which would hurt Esme, who I still, feel a tie to, which in turn would hurt Carlisle. So you don't have to worry about me hurting her. The only thing you have to worry about is her realizing how much you control her and not letting you do that anymore," I said barely keeping my voice down to keep Bella from hearing.

He sent a glare at me and walked to his car before driving away.

I walked around to my side and climbed in.

"Are you ever going to be able to get along with him?" she asked sadly staring after his car.

"Most likely not. I have a lot to hide and he wants to know it," I said. _And the fact that he is a complete asshole._

"Does Jacob know about all that you're hiding?"

I sighed and my body slouched a bit, "No, that's why I put off the Bonding. I need to tell him everything but I'm just so scared."

"Why?" Bella asked looking over at me.

"Bella, I've had to do things that… that no person should ever have to do and I'm afraid that Jacob will look at me different. He'll see me as a monster for what I've done."

"What have you done?" she asked.

"I… I'll tell you later tonight once we get to our destination," I said sensing that Edward was right outside Bella's house. _Asshole would blab it all to Jake and I want to be the one to tell him._

"Ok," she said.

"Charlie won't be home for a couple of hours right?"

"He works until midnight," she said.

I pulled into the driveway and we went up to Bella's room. I started pulling all sorts of clothes out of her closet and throwing them into her bag that she pulled out. She actually had a lot of clothes that could be an awesome outfit and most of them already had the tags off. They were defiantly not clothes that Alice would have picked but they would still be Bella. Her clothes were all packed and she grabbed her toiletries before we zipped up her bag.

"Ok, let's go!" I said.

"How are we going to get to were ever we're going?"

"We have to walk a short distance into the forest where I have a sort of portal set up. We'll just use that," I said guiding her into the forest sensing that Edward was following us.

The form of travel that we were using was kinda crude but was extremely accurate as to where it dropped you. The form that I normally took wasn't normally as accurate with more that one person.

I showed her to stand within a circle of stones with four candles pointing to north, south, east and west. I walked around the circle with my finger following the stones around us. White light spilled from my finger onto the stones making them glow white. I walked back into the center with Bella and lit the four candles with the flick of the wrist.

"_Accipe__lumen__rape__ad__locum__velim__!_" I said in Latin. The stones glowed brighter as the fire on the candles shot higher looking like pillars of flame. I felt Edward running at us but the light reached a blinding level and I covered Bella's eyes before we disappeared.

We reappeared a second later within our hotel room I had booked.

"Where are we?" she asked looking around.

"We're in Victoria, Canada. Kind of ironic, I know, but there is a lot to do here and this is the last place Victoria would look for you."

We spent the whole weekend shopping, going to the spa, doing girl's nights and staying up till three in the morning before it was Sunday and we had to leave. Me and Bella bonded but I knew that we would never be especially close until she finally got a back bone and said no to Edward. She just went along with what other people wanted but even though that was true, she still had a fun time and said she wanted to do it again. She even joked that we should try and get the guys to do it too. We were packing up when Bella stopped and looked like she wanted to say something.

"Bella spit it out," I said softly. My words could be harsh but my voice didn't have to be.

"What are you afraid of telling Jacob? You said you would tell me," she said.

I sighed and sat next to her, "Bella just please, try and look at me the same after I tell you ok?"

She nodded and I took a deep breath.

"I'll just give you one story, there's too many and that's part of the reason that it's so bad but I'll tell you the worst one. You know about how in the Imperial City we have missions?" she nodded. "Well, I was given a 9 rank mission. The second highest given. It was a mission that I was given alone and a highly classified one until it was finished and even then not many people know about it. My mission was to go into another country and assassinate the leader. I flew in and signed up as a serving maid to the man. There was a second part of my job. I wasn't really supposed to assassinate him, I was to kill his family and bring him back to the City. It was late at night and I went to their child's bedroom first. I had made the mistake of getting close to her and if I didn't kill her I would most likely be imprisoned or worse. So I went to her room and she was awake and asked me to sing her a song so she could go to sleep," I started getting choked up as I pictured what I had done. Neck bent at the wrong angle. Blood spilling from smooth perfect skin. Pure white sheets stained crimson red. "I sang to her until she was asleep when I killed her as quickly as possible. I moved onto her older brother's room and killed him as well with a bit of a fight." Furniture toppled over. Curtains ripped from their place. Throwing knives scattered around the room. Spots of blood on the floor. Arms at unnatural angles. Unseeing eyes staring. "I made it to the leader's room and his wife who I killed before she could make a sound and took him back to the city where I had to torture him." Beautiful hair matted with blood. Cream silk nightgown turned red. The cry of a loved one lost. I couldn't go on. I normally shut off my humanity during a mission so that I didn't hate myself after it was completed. But still, I hated what I did and hated that our City did this to us but we were the world wide police force. We did more in a day than the United Nations did in a year.

"Casey it doesn't sound so bad," Bella said.

"That's because you didn't see the blood or the look in their eyes as they died. The begging for their life. Bella, in some ways I'm like a psycho-killer. I can turn off my conscience for a time but it makes my morals weaker and allows me to do things that make most people sick to think about. For Jake, who protects people from harm, I'm like a vampire killing without feeling," I said my heart feeling like a stone in my chest weighing me down. My hand clenched into tight fists trying to keep my emotions in check. My body shaking with the emotions that I was trying to keep contained.

"But you're his imprint, he'll forgive you," she said.

"Bella that's only when I'm in my goddess form. He can easily be angry at me and stay angry when I look like this," I said. I couldn't confront him when I knew he wouldn't be able to be angry. It wasn't right to control his emotions like that when he really needed to know something and be able to react in his way instead of what the imprint told him to act like. I refused to do that to him.

"I guess," she said.

"We need to get going. Hold onto my hand ok? And keep a hold of your bag too."

I felt my power swell within me as Selene gave me some of hers as well so I wouldn't be so weak. The power pushed its way into Bella making her gasp. It was different from how we got here. Just as the power was becoming too much for me to control it burst and sent our molecules apart and flying through the air to Bella's house. They snapped back together behind her house making both of us kinda unsteady on our feet.

"Wow, that was different," Bella said sitting on the ground from dizziness.

"Yeah, you get used to it. You'll want to take some pain killers tonight by the way. It makes your bones ache later on the first couple of times," I said helping her up.

"Ok, thanks," she said. We walked back to her house before I climbed into my car and drove back to Jacob's. He wasn't there when I got in so I walked into the forest and started training. I pulled earth from the ground and firing at tree trying to make holes in the trees with spikes I was making with the rock. I worked and trained, jumping from tree to tree, practicing punches and kicks, using my elements after three hours I was out of breath and sweaty in the cold air, my breaths leaving mist in the air. Anything to try and make me forget about what I had shared with Bella and what I knew I had to share with Jake eventually. I heard something running towards me sending out my senses realizing it was Embry running patrol.

He skidded to a halt when he saw me, _Jake is going to _kill_ me when he realizes I saw you before he did after you've been gone for a weekend._

I laughed, "Don't worry Embry. I'm heading home anyway. I'll make sure he feels more loved," I said walking away into the trees.

_TMI, _he thought before continuing on.

I came out of them outside of Jake's house where he had just stepped outside.

"Jacob!" I yelled running at him and jumping onto him wrapping my arms and legs around him as our lips attacked each other. He stumbled backwards slightly from the impact of my body but used that to turn me around and press me into the wall right next to the door. "Jake, the neighbors," I said when he deepened the kiss stroking my lips with his tongue.

"Fuck the neighbors," he said silencing me with a bruising kiss. "God, I missed you." His kisses traveled down my neck to the juncture of shoulder and neck where he sucked the skin into his mouth nibbling it slightly sending ripples of pleasure through my body. My hand tangled itself into his hair to keep his lips there as I tilted my head to give him more room. His hands moved down my body to my hips as his ground into mine.

"Jacob, I would prefer if my grandchildren weren't conceived on my front porch," Billy said chuckling. "I know you missed her but let Casey breathe."

I actually was having trouble breathing thanks to my erratic heartbeat.

"Sorry dad," Jacob said smirking a little but letting me down onto my feet.

"Good to see you Casey," Billy said.

"You too Billy," I said going over and hugging him tightly making Jacob growl lowly. "Oh, chill Jake. I'm just hugging your dad," I scolded giving a gentle glare.

Jake smiled sheepishly shrugging, "I can't really help it, Case. Especially with you gone for a whole weekend. I just imagine what I would do to the guy who saw you before I did."

"Good thing Embry was a wolf," I said under my breath hoping Jake wouldn't hear.

"What?"

No such luck.

"I was training cause you weren't home yet and Embry was running patrols and accidently found the clearing I was training in," I said quickly. "He told me to go home quickly so you wouldn't kill him. We didn't even touch! No pat or anything! I didn't even wave!" I said trying to save Embry's hide since he was one of my favorite wolves of the pack.

"Son, he saw her so what? She came here to find you first. Don't let the imprint make you so damn protective," Billy said being the voice of reason.

"You're right," Jake said still sounding like he wanted to murder Embry.

"You should know you're my favorite guy and or wolf," I said kissing his lips softly.

He smiled and pulled me into his arms against his strong broad chest. "I really missed you," I said hearing Billy go back into the house.

"Me too, Case. Please don't leave again it actually hurts," he said holding me tighter against him. I nodded and turned my face into his chest breathing in his scent making feel at home and completely safe. I loved feeling his skin against mine. So soft and warm, warming me to the core and keeping me that way.

"I love you," I whispered against his skin.

"I love you too, more than you can imagine," he said kissing my head.

"Casey!" someone yelled.

I leaned slightly away from Jake and saw Leah jogging up the driveway.

"Lee!" I yelled smiling and pulled away from Jake to go and hug her. I liked Bella and all but things had gotten awkward between us and very dry. With me and Leah we joked, made sarcastic comments, and always had a fun time. Our arms wrapped around each other as we hugged each other tightly before Leah let go.

"You cannot leave me alone with these idiots again! They were always fighting over food and Emily was being Miss Perfect Little Fiancé …"

"Leah," I started.

"I know, I know. No bashing but it's a lot harder not to when you're not here to keep me from moping," she said pouting.

"That may work on guys Lee but it doesn't work cause I use it too," I said laughing.

"Damn it! My perfect plan foiled!"

"What was your plan?" I asked.

"To get you in my bed," she said shrugging like it was obvious.

I heard Jake growl behind me.

"Oh, cool it Jacob! I'm only kidding. I'm completely straight," Leah said glaring at Jake.

"He growled at Billy when I hugged him," I said.

"Possessive much, Jacob?" Leah asked him.

"She was gone for the weekend," he whined.

"Yeah, and she's here now," Leah said.

"I didn't know where she was."

"I was in Victoria, Canada. I wasn't too far away Jake. I wouldn't go somewhere that you couldn't get to me easily," I said staring into his eyes.

He nodded looking a little ashamed. I smiled at him making his face lighten back up.

"Come on you two! We better get to Sam's so the rest of the pack can all tackle you," Leah said dragging me to the forest with Jake following behind us. As they phased to their and took off to Sam's and Emily's with me running beside them I looked forward to seeing the pack. I didn't want to admit it but I had missed their childish antics. It would be a perfect conclusion to a great weekend.

* * *

**Fooled you all didn't I?**

**:)**

**So, do you guys just want a little smut chapter about the pack and all the pack love?**

**Or do just want me to get on with the plot?**

**Let me know!**


	7. Confessions

**Hey everybody! Sorry that I've been gone for so long. I went back to college to finish my degree and it kicked my ass! I really didn't have time for anything other than school work but rest assured that I will try my very best this entire summer to get at least one chapter out each week. Yay!**

**I own nothing!  
**

* * *

Jacob POV

Weeks passed by with minimal sightings or smellings of Victoria and minimal contact with Bella. Casey still spent some time with her but they weren't close like they had been at one time and Casey wasn't spending time with the leech doctor as much. Not that I minded. Whenever she would come back after seeing him she would be mad or sort of depressed like he had given her a lecture on something she had done wrong. It was June as well and Casey was preparing for finals even spending the weekends studying.

The phone rang and Casey picked it up, "Black residence…WHAT?" Casey yelled. "You want us to come over?…ok, we'll be over soon. I thought you would be able to tell yourself…sure whatever, be over soon. Bye," she said hanging up. "We're going to Bella's," she said grabbing a jacket and throwing it on.

"Why?" I saw no reason for us to go over there especially since the leech boyfriend would most likely be there.

"Stuff is missing from Bella's room and Edward thinks he smells a vampire's scent in there," she said grabbing her keys and opening the door.

"Then why do they need us?" I asked following her to her car.

"He wants a second and third opinion cause he's overprotective," she grumbled. "Stupid, overprotective, meddling vampires, I swear it's in the venom that infects them," she said under her breath. I had a feeling she wasn't just talking about Leechward. The drive was short with Casey speeding but the silence made it seem long. We pulled into the driveway and I stopped Casey before she got out.

"Case, what's up with you? You've been acting different," I said.

"I'll tell you tonight ok? Just not now and promise me you won't see me differently, ok?" she said looking into my eyes looking completely defeated.

I nodded and we went into the house where Bella was waiting with Edward.

"Hey, Bella, Edward," Casey said smiling her fake smile.

"Good afternoon, Casey," Edward said formally.

"Will both of you quit it?" Bella asked.

Casey nodded as Edward apologized and kissed Bella making her look dazed.

"I don't sense anything off in the house," Case said her eyes closed. Her head tilted slightly to one side as if she was listening to something. "But something was here, it disturbed the air," she said.

"Disturbed the air?" Bella asked sounding lost and I was too.

"I've been gaining strange new abilities and one of them is that the elements can talk to me in a way," she said.

"Since when?" I asked.

"A couple of days ago. I thought I was crazy at first when I heard voices coming from the forest but then I realized it was the trees like I need anymore voices in my head. Anyway. Ready to head up Jake?"

I nodded and followed her up the stairs. Bella's room really hadn't changed much from when I had been here last except the room smelled even stronger of bloodsucker. "Someone else was defiantly here," I said. "Whoever it is, they smell even worse than you Cullen," I said sensing that he and Bella had followed us up.

Casey had closed her eyes again her mouth had parted slightly and her hand was out in front of her as if she was touching a wall we couldn't see. "It was a vampire," she whispered. "Not Victoria but he took some things after smelling them. They were things that only had your scent on them or your scent was strong."

"Why would they do that?" Bella asked.

Casey opened her eyes and shrugged, "Any number of reasons but what is strange is that it seems like he came when there was no one close to the house meaning that he planned it. His scent is overpowered by venom meaning he's most likely a newborn but newborns couldn't plan like this. They're too irrational," she said staring out the window with her mouth in a slight frown.

"Do you think they'll come back?" Bella asked.

"I don't think there's a reason for him to come back. If he had wanted to kill you or Charlie he would have stuck around and waited for you to come back."

"you're making too many generalizations," Edward growled. "we have no idea what a newborn would do."

"You're right we don't but this new born was being controlled and I would guess that Victoria was controlling him."

"You can't know that though."

"I don't know it for sure but it's the most logical explanation," Casey said staring at Edward looking annoyed. "Put your pride behind you and think about all the possibilities! It could be that it was and older vampire that had just fed too and likes to play games with its victms before feeding from them or it could be something else. You never know."

"We should see if we can track the scent before it disappears," I said.

Edward nodded, "Who's going to stay with Bella?"

"She'll come with," Casey said. "With any luck the vamp will come back to get her and we can take care of it."

"You want to use her as bait?" Edward growled.

"Not bait. If I wanted to use her as bait I would cut her arm making her cover an area with her blood but we're not doing that," Casey said barely holding back her anger.

"I'm sure you've done that to your friends before haven't you?" Edward asked his eyes getting darker. I inched closer to Bella just incase this got out of hand and Casey and Edward started fighting. It was amazing that I was being the rational one here.

"Never! I did it myself I would never put my friends in danger like that and especially not Bella when she can't defend herself against a vampire for more than a second," she said getting into Edward's face.

"Then why just we spread your blood everywhere?" Edward asked. A growl ripped from my throat startling Bella and Edward.

"There would be no point since the vamp seems to be after Bella."

"Can you stop talking about me like I'm not here?" Bella asked from beside me.

"Sorry, love," Edward said kissing her lips and making her just cave into him. I saw Casey roll her eyes and smile at me softly showing all her love for me in that single smile.

"Let's go check out the trail," she said turning her body towards the door but keeping her eyes locked on mine. I walked to her and grabbed her hand leading her downstairs with Bella and Edward following. Once we got outside I phased quickly and laid down to have Bella get on.

"No way is she getting on the dog," Edward said pulling Bella into him.

"Edward, she would be safe. You and I can read the vampire's mind and stop him before he even gets even close to Bella and Jake. It also allows you to cover more ground," Casey said.

"Edward, it sounds like a good idea. Jake will take care of me," Bella said pulling away from him and climbing on my back.

"Bella, don't worry about pulling out his fur, he has enough of it and it won't hurt him. Lay down on his back and squeeze his body with your legs. If you need to even wrap your arms around his neck," Case said helping her up.

"I like Jake in wolf form, he can't talk," Bella joked making Casey laugh.

I gave a small woof that made them laugh even more before I stood up slowly. Bella grabbed on tight obviously startled, "Some warning would have been nice," she mumbled.

Casey laughed again and ran off into the forest to follow the smell with Edward following close behind. I followed in a slow trot and gradually getting faster before breaking out into a full run.

_Jake, what's going on? _Embry asked.

_The leech smelled another leech at Bells' house and called me and Case over to check it out. We're tracking it right now, _I said.

"Damn it!" I heard Case yell. "Damn fucking cars!"

I stopped a little bit away from the edge of the woods that was cut by a road where the leech's smell abruptly ended.

"Can you sense where they went?" Edward asked.

"No, my new powers are too new and I don't know how to fully use them. I can sense the car was here but not where it went cause there were other cars that passed through here," she said scowling.

"Is there anyway to track it?" Bella asked.

"No, if we had gotten here sooner then we maybe could have tracked it but the trail would have been really faint even then," Casey said.

"I'll talk to Alice. She should have seen this," Edward growled. "You should have seen this!" he said yelling at Casey.

"My visions are a little fucked up right now so I couldn't and Alice can't see everything, Edward," she snapped back at him.

"This is getting us no where. Why don't we just go back?" Bella asked.

_Finally, a good idea,_ I thought.

"I agree with Jake. that's a good idea Bella," Casey walked past me shaking up the fur on top of my head before running back the way we came. I took off too with Edward running beside me to probably make sure I didn't drop Bella. We reached the house and I phased back after Bella climbed off.

"Case we should probably head back," I said.

She nodded and hugged Bella. "Don't worry, you've got a lot of kick ass people looking after you."

Bella smiled and nodded.

We walked to Casey's car and drove back to La Push.

"What was it that you were going to tell me?" I asked.

Casey sighed, "I'll tell you when we get to the cliffs."

I nodded and relaxed into my seat. Casey parked at first beach before we walked up to the cliffs and sat near the edge.

"Please don't look at me different for this Jake," Case said her voice soft and almost weak.

"Case, you'll always be an amazing person to me," I said wrapping my arm around her.

She took a deep breath and started talking. At first it didn't sound so bad. The missions she took were to protect her City and the people she loved then it started to change. Her eyes started to glaze over and the words poured out of her mouth in a monotone voice as if she didn't care about the horrible things she was describing. Her words stated to become graphic describing every little thing that she had had to do to people that made them beg for death and how she had to laugh at them even though all she wanted to do was help them and make them better people.

"Case stop," I said. I didn't want to hear any more, I couldn't hear anymore but she kept on talking as if she hadn't heard me.

"Casey, please stop," I said closing my eyes to try and get the pictures that I had come up with, out of my mind but she kept on talking and more pictures came into my mind.

"Faith! Stop!" I yelled.

Her body jumped as if she had been shocked and her eyes cleared. She stopped talking and stared straight ahead staring out at the ocean. "I'm sorry," she whispered so soft I almost couldn't hear her.

"Why would you want to do any of that?" I asked somewhat angrily.

She lowered her eyes to her lap before speaking, "I didn't really have much of a choice. If I didn't complete my missions thoroughly then I could be executed. That's what keeps us doing the things we hate doing."

"Isn't there a way around it? Why would you even do it in the beginning?"

"It helps to keep the world in a better balance. I normally don't deal with human missions. I normally deal with missions that deal with supernatural creatures such as vampires and werewolves. Everyone though at some point has to do a mission that changes them eventually. After a couple of years you learn to separate yourself into two people, the person who is the real you with all of your morals and stuff and then the person who has no morals and doesn't care about killing. You do that too Jake. there's you and your wolf. It's just less of a difference between the two."

I didn't know what to say. I wanted to be angry. I wanted to forgive her and tell her that I understood. I wanted it to go away and never come back. I wanted to forget about it entirely and go on as we had been.

"Jake what are you thinking?" Case asked. I met her eyes and saw so much fear in her eyes that I felt like I would drown.

"I'm not going anywhere Case," I said pulling her into my lap. "I'm yours. I'm here as long as you want me." I kissed her hair inhaling her scent. It always seemed to change. Now it smelled like spring after it's rained with the smell of a flower as well.

"I want forever Jake. I want _you_ forever."

* * *

**Hoped you liked it and for those of you who have stuck with me, I will be putting up another chapter later this weekend.**

**Leave a Review!  
**

**Down here!  
**

**l  
l  
l  
l  
l  
V  
**


	8. Boiling Blood

**Sorry this took so long. Major writers block. 'Nough about why this wasn't on time! On with the story!**

**I own nothing! 'Cept Casey!  
**

* * *

Casey POV

"We're going to have a party!" Alice announced bouncing in her chair.

It was Monday at lunch in Forks High's cafeteria. For the most part the table had been silent but that can only last so long with Alice around.

"For what?" Angela asked.

"Graduation!" she squealed.

"Alice, please no," Bella practically whined.

"But it's part of the high school experience," she pouted.

"One that I will be skipping out on," I muttered pushing the food on my plate around.

"Oh, no you don't Casey. You're going too."

"If she's dragging me along with it you're defiantly doing it too," Bella said.

"You really think Jake is going to be ok with that?" I said praying to Selene that they would buy it.

"I'll talk to the mutt about it," Alice said dismissing it with a wave of her hand.

"Alice, he has a name," I said just barely keeping the growling out of my voice.

"Why would you call him a mutt?" Mike asked.

"Uh, cause…" Bella stuttered.

"He's always getting Casey dirty," Alice pouted. She didn't like that some of the clothes she gave me ended up getting extremely dirty cause of me and Jake.

"He's not always the one who gets me dirty Alice," I said keeping my eyes down. Bella blushed along with Angela as Jessica giggled.

"So there's more than one guy?" Jessica asked.

"What? No! It just his friends kinda treat me as one of the guys so I get involved in a lot of their wrestling," I said.

"Sure you do," Jessica said smirking slightly.

"Whatever," I rolled my eyes at her. There would be a bit of gossip around the whole school that I was cheating on Jake with his friends by the end of school. "But anyway, I'm not going."

"Yes you are. I'm sure I can convince Jacob to let you come once I tell him that he's invited and show him what you'll be wearing," Alice said smirking evilly.

"What do you have planned you demented little pixie?" I groaned.

"You shall see," she said smirking. I pried into her mind slightly but saw a multitude of dresses and outfits and ideas for how to decorate the house for the party.

"I so hate you Alice," I said quietly enough that only Alice and Edward could hear me causing both of them to smile.

.

"Jacob!" I called stepping through the door. "I'm home!"

"He just headed out Casey," Billy said wheeling into the room.

"Did he tell you what for?"

"He said that Alice wanted to talk to him about something," Billy said with a confused look.

"What? No!" I ran out the door and into the forest hoping to catch Jake. I saw him not to far ahead of me and the Cullen house just over the next hill. I yelled to Jake making him look back at me as I jumped on him, knocking him over.

"What the fuck, Case?" he asked confused once he phased back.

"I, uh, was sad that you weren't home?" my excuse came out like a question making Jacob raise his eyebrows at me.

"Case," Jake said looking at me dead in the eyes.

"Fine, Alice is planning a party and she wants me to go even though I don't want to and she was going to convince you to come so that I would come with what she'll force me to wear," I said trying to pout.

Jake laughed at me and stood up before helping me up. "Case, as much as I don't like the leeches, I know in a weird way they're your family and that you need to spend time with them."

_What the fuck?_ "When did you become understanding about the Cullens and shit?"

"I just know that you love the lee… I mean Cullens and I don't want you have to make you choose between me and them," he said.

I raised and eyebrow at him, "You talked to Emily didn't you?"

"Uh, maybe?"

"Jacob…"

"Ok, I did. I just want you to be happy Case," he said looking down at the ground.

I stepped closer to him and looked up into his face, "Jake, I am happy. Stuff could be better, like no red-haired crazed bitch trying to kill one of my friends but I have you and the pack and the Cullens who know everything about me. I haven't had that in so long. I haven't been able to actually trust people and not worry about what I say around them since my family was killed."

He pulled me against his body and hugged me tightly to him. There was no space between us just as I liked it.

"Well we probably shouldn't keep the pixie vamp waiting," he said turning around with my wrist clutched tightly in his hand.

"Let go of me Jake!" I yelled digging my feet into the ground but because of his strength my feet just scraped across the dirt overturning leaves and dead plants.

"Not gonna happen. I want to see the dress that the pixie has planned for you."

He pulled me the rest of the way as I struggled and even at one point debated chewing off my arm in an attempt to escape but I knew that he would continue on and see the dress and make me go to the stupid party. When Jacob pulled me into the clearing that held the Cullen's house Edward and Bella were sitting on the porch laughing at me as I was dragged to the steps.

"Are you going to walk up them?" Jake asked me.

I sent him a glare that normally sent people running but had no effect on him. _Damn, I'm losing my touch._ He sighed at my look and instead hoisted me over his shoulder.

"Jacob Ephriam Black put me down right now!"

"Not gonna happen. Hey, Dr. Sparkles," Jake said to Carlisle. "Was she always really stubborn?"

"Yes," Carlisle said without looking up from the book that he was reading in his chair. "The Carlyle stubbornness gets worse with age."

"Then this is gonna be fun," Jake said with a smile in his voice.

Carlisle looked up from his book to give Jake a 'Are you serious? You have no idea what you're talking about,' look.

"Jacob! You're here! And you brought Casey!" Alice gushed jumping up and down in glee.

"Unwillingly," I grumbled.

"You're going Case."

"No I am not Jake. There is no reason to go. I've been to enough parties in my life."

"Please, Case. Just experience what it's like to be in High School. You only get one year of it. Please, for me," he pleaded, turning on the puppy dog eyes full force.

"Fine! But I have conditions," I said glaring back and forth from Jake to Alice. "One, _I _choose the dress I'm going to wear, you may pick out suggestions," I told Alice. "Two, _you_ do not get to see the dress until the party," I directed this to Jacob. "And three, I get to help pick out Bella's dress."

Bella smiled at me from the couch she was sitting on with Edward and mouthed thank you to me as well.

Alice pouted but nodded in agreement while Jake looked put out over the fact that he wouldn't see the dress until I wore it.

"Hey no pouting," I said kissing his lips. "You get to take it off," I whispered so only he could hear which perked him up tremendously.

"It reeks of dog! Will some let it out!" Rosalie said from upstairs which everyone in the room except for Bella heard.

"C'mon Jake let's head home. See you guys later!"

I rushed out of the house with Jake in tow, both of us laughing as we ran back to La Push playing tag with each other. We finally got back to the house and collapsed on the bed still laughing like the silly teenagers we were before we fell silent just staring into each others eyes.

Jake started playing with a strand of my hair twirling it around his finger staring at it with such intensity that I wondered what he could be thinking about so hard. I was about to ask what was on his mind when his eyes went back to mine, silencing me.

"Can I see you?" His voice was husky, deep, sounding almost like a growl that sent shivers down my spine. I let myself slip into my true form and in an instant his lips were on mine, surprisingly soft and gentle. After a few seconds he pulled back, his eyes staring tenderly into mine. "I love you so much."

I smiled and reached out tracing a finger over each feature of his face. Over his strong cheekbones, his angular nose, his soft full lips that were perfect for mine to kiss, and his powerful jaw. Each individual thing wasn't perfect but combine all of it together and it was.

"I love you too," I whispered.

"Tell me about your home."

I jumped, his sudden statement startling me. The topic of home to me was hard. I really hadn't had a home since my family was massacred. The Imperial City wasn't my home, it was just a place that I lived.

"You're my home," I tried avoiding the subject.

He shook his head, "just tell me what the City looks like, what the people are like. Stuff like that."

I paused a moment thinking over everything trying to decide what to start with. The City was so complicated, such a long history. "I should start at the beginning I think. As to how the City started. Have you heard of Atlantis?"

"Course, I think everyone has."

"That's how it started."

"What?"

"Everyone said that the people of Atlantis were really advanced right?"

"Yeah…"

"They really weren't. They just controlled the elements. One day there was a threat that another country was going to attack Atlantis so the Queen at the time uprooted the island from the ocean floor and set the island afloat so it could move around the world."

"But I thought the Imperial City was a part of Japan."

I shook my head. "Japan just happened to be the only country that ever accidentally landed on our shores. It was complicated as to how that happened but basically Japan agreed to act as our surrogate, saying that we were a part of them. Of course all the world's leaders know the truth but they can never track us."

"Why's that?"

"Because, since we were able to travel all around the world, we were able to see _all_ of the inventions that were being created and were able to skip steps that other countries had to take to get something to work. Now, we're so far ahead of other countries technologically that no country is a threat to us. We've been able to create a shield that blocks out all harmful rays from the sun, blocks out excess amounts of carbon dioxide, filters the rain so that it is the cleanest on earth and keeps radar from recognizing us."

"Wow," he breathed rolling onto his back to stare at the ceiling.

"The name of the island is actually Atlanticas and at the very center of the island is Silostia Mountain with the Imperial City at the top. Silostia actually used to be a volcano that created the entire island. There wasn't a city at the top of it until the island started moving. Then it was the best point to see where the island was heading so an entire city was built on top and it became the capital."

"That's amazing."

I nodded.

"So, the Imperial City is at the top of the volcano, but what's on the island around it?"

"Farms, other towns, things like that. It's not super populated. That's where the Impiadum was."

"What's that?"

"Where all Carlyle's lived. It was hidden deep in the forest near the steepest cliff face at the base of Silostia."

"Is that where they were killed?"

"Yes. Most of the time the royal family lived in the palace but the rest of the family lived at the Impiadum. I liked being there better. I didn't have to put on a good face, I could just be me." I closed my eyes remembering the sounds of children laughing, hearing my family greet me as I ran down the street. "I miss it so much. Jeala just had to ruin it all." Tears threatened to run down my cheeks but the faded as Jake reached for me and held me close to him, giving me his strength.

We laid there in silence for a few moments just reveling in each others presence. My banishment hung over our heads threatening to end at any moment, threatening to tear us apart. I pulled myself closer to him burying my face in his chest in a childish attempt to escape from reality. He reached down lifting my face to his. He stared into my eyes reading everything that I was trying so hard to hide. I could never hide from him, my soul was laid bare for him to read and used as he pleased, I would do anything for him.

"I'm here Faith, I'm here and I always will be," he murmured. He gave me a soft kiss lips, so soft, it was like a butterfly landing on my lips. "I love you."

"I love you too." I propped myself up on an elbow leaning over him. "I want to try something. Relax and close your eyes."

* * *

**Jacob POV**

****I was curious as to what Case was up to but I laid back and closed my eyes as she asked. At first she didn't do anything but then I felt a single fingertip on the center of my chest. It didn't feel any different than any other touch would but then it started to grow warm, not hot but a pleasant heat that was soothing. The heat at fist centered around her finger but then seemed to branch out. It felt like when you walked through a spider web, very light, almost not noticeable but this was a warm spider web. Excruciatingly slow, she traced her finger down the center of my chest, closer and closer to my cut offs. Suddenly the heat hit my groin and the most intense pleasure I had ever experienced flooded my entire body causing me to grip the sheets and arch my back off the bed. She was at my belly button and I felt like I was on the edge of cumming. I couldn't take it!

I rolled over pinning her to the bed and crushing my lips to hers. Our lips were brutal against each other most likely leaving bruises but neither of us seemed to care. Teeth scraped against each other, hands roamed, bodies crushed together. I couldn't figure out where I ended and where she began. She flipped me over and straddled me, staring down at me with a predatory gleam in her eyes. I hoped to see that look in her eyes again when we could finally be together in every way possible. Her eyes slowly cleared and softened with a cocky smirk on her swollen lips.

"I'm guessing you liked that."

"What was that?"

"That's what happens when you boil blood," she said with an even larger smirk.

I growled and flipped her back under me. I planned on making _her_ blood boil.

* * *

**Hope you guys like it :) I loved writing about the Imperial City! Don't you wish it was real? I do! Leave me a line.**


	9. Planning

**Yay! I was on time with an update :D Anybody else happy about this? **

* * *

Casey POV

I woke up the next morning sadly, alone. Every Tuesday Jake had patrol starting early in the morning so I was left to wake up by myself. I hated waking up without his warmth. I got up and stretched pulling on one of Jake's shirts and a pair of spandex underneath before heading out to the kitchen to make something for myself. I grabbed an apple and sat down looking through the paper. Normal stuff, kid got an award, old man reached the age of 100, a cat was missing, I would have to give Emmett shit about it. He was the only one in that family with a sense of humor.

I turned the page; there was a small article, almost like they were trying to hide it, about the killings in Seattle. They were getting worse, three people were found dead last night and five more were missing. Why wasn't Imperial acting? Or the Volturi for that matter? And why was there such a large number of them? This was getting bad quickly.

I had planned on going to school today, it was the last day before finals but I needed to talk with Carlisle. I needed to know what the Cullens were planning to do about this, if anything. I went back into Jacob's room to get dressed pulling on a simple v-neck shirt and jeans and walked out to the car. I pulled out my cell and called Jamie hoping that I wasn't waking her up at all.

There was barely a ring before she answered, "'lo."

"Have you heard about the killings in Seattle?" I asked hoping that she would say they were already moving a group in to get rid of the vamps.

"Well, duh! There's what? Forty or so dead right now?"

Not what I was looking for. "And you guys are doing nothing?"

"We can't," she paused a moment and I could hear some sort of crunching sound.

"Seriously? I can hear you chewing," I said disgusted. Jam had always been a bit crude.

"That's what you get for interrupting my lunch."

"Where are you guys right now?"

"Latitude 3.95°, Longitude 146.26°."

"Smart ass," I muttered.

"That's how you like me," she quipped.

"Sure it is. So why are you guys doing jack shit?"

"The Godfather's orders."

Great, my father decided to let tons of people die because he's too lazy to sign a fucking paper.

"He says it's only a serial killer," she added.

Or maybe he's just an idiot. "Is he insane?"

"Quite possibly."

"Great. Has anyone tried knocking some sense into his head?"

"They're all afraid of him. He's banned people from mentioning anything about the Carlyle's and Selene."

"And you don't listen to that do you?"

"No duh, I'm a rebel."

A supporter was more like it. Jamie's family still were on the look out for any descendant of the Carlyles. They worshipped Selene everyday, I was sure they still probably did it even now, all of her family was incredibly stubborn and they hated my father too. They would worship the Goddess just to spite him if they didn't already believe in her.

"Well thanks Jam."

"No probs. Call more often, K? Everybody misses ya," she said with a more gentle voice.

"Are you going soft on me?" I joked.

"Hell no! I'll tell everybody you said hey."

"Please and thank you. Bye Jam."

"Later," she said her mouth obviously full of food again.

I hung up and pulled into the Cullen's driveway. Surprisingly Edward's car was there. Looks like I wasn't the only one who had decided to skip.

"Hello family," I said just walking through the door.

"Have you ever heard of knocking?" Edward hissed.

"She doesn't need to, she's family," Carlisle said getting up and giving me and icy hug. He headed back to the couch and sat down with me following.

"I'm guessing you guys are worried about Seattle too," I said.

Carlisle nodded, "Is the City going to do anything?"

"No, for some reason my father is convinced that it's a serial killer."

"That's what the paper is saying," Bella said.

I nodded, "I wish it was only a serial killer. We need to take care of it though."

Carlisle shook his head. "We've never involved ourselves in this kind of thing before I don't think we should do it now. It's not for us to deal with, that's the Volturi's job"

"Let's not have them come," I said. "For one, it's a larger chance of them figuring out who I am and once they know, Jeala will know and then they'll probably want Bella changed right then."

"And all those poor people," Esme murmured. "They shouldn't have to die like that."

"I know," Carlisle sighed.

A thought that wasn't mine flickered through my mind and both Edward and I stared at Jasper.

"I never even thought about that," Edward said.

Jasper's thought had me frozen. It was a terrifying idea. It explained the vampires in Seattle though.

Everyone was looking at Edward in confusion or annoyance at being left out of the loop.

"You should explain," Edward said to Jasper. "Why and who would do this?" he mumbled pacing around the room.

"What is he going on about?" Alice asked.

Jasper was just as frozen as I was, he obviously was uncomfortable with all the attention on him.

"Bella should know my story and Casey –"

"I already know," I interrupted. "I saw it in your mind." I closed my eyes. Of everyone in the room, Jasper would understand what it felt like to be used as a pawn to kill people, just like everyone in the City was used.

I tuned out the rest of Jasper's story, my mind filled with memories of home and how the entire City was used for an invisible war on vampires, terrorists and other dangerous people. How we had lost so many good people who willingly had given their lives for the ideal of a world of full of peace.

"So the vampires in Seattle are…" Bella stopped not wanting to finish the sentence.

"They're an army," I whispered.

"I thought it was only similar not the same. There's no motive, no history of an army there, no vendetta. And there's no coven that has a claim on Seattle," Jasper explained. "But it is the same. There is an army of newborn vampires in Seattle. Less than twenty, but more than ten. They're completely untrained, allowed to roam freely. It'll get much worse, the Volturi should step in. It's surprising that they haven't already."

"What do we do?" Carlisle asked.

"We don't want the Volturi involved for several reasons," Jasper glanced towards Bella then towards me. "We need to get rid of the newborns, quickly." Jasper's face was hard. "I'll teach all of you how. It can't be in the city at all. They'll expose themselves and get all of us killed. Maybe we can lure them out."

"We might not have to." The way Edward said it made him sound like he was depressed. He looked at me asking for me to tell everyone for him.

"You guys are the only vampires around here," I said. "You're the only threat."

Carlisle gasped, Esme covered her mouth with her hands and everyone else was perfectly still.

"I would have seen it if they were coming after us," Alice insisted, and then paused

"What are you remembering?" Edward asked.

"Flickers of what's going on, nothing concrete. It's like someone is constantly changing their mind so that I can't get a good view."

"Someone knows how your visions work and they're using it to their advantage," I said.

"But who knows other than the people in this room?" Alice whispered.

"Aro knows," Edward growled.

"I would see if they were coming though. . . ."

"They're 'royalty,' they won't get their hands dirty," I supplied.

Carlisle was still shocked. "But there's no reason for the Volturi —"

"He had the fleeting thought of just getting rid of us, we're the largest coven next to theirs that they've ever come across," Edward disagreed.

Carlisle shook his head, "They would never break the rules that they made, it would only encourage others to break the rules and they would lose the control they've worked so hard to have."

"They'll clean it up," Edward said in a grim voice. "No one will ever know."

"Carlisle is right. The Volturi _never_ break rules," I said remembering all of the records my family kept of our interactions with the Volturi.

"It's also much too sloppy. This person has no idea what they're doing. This is their first time doing it. The Volturi aren't involved yet, but they will be," Jasper said.

They all stared at each other, frozen with stress.

"Then let's_ go,_" Emmett yelled. "Let's kick some newborn ass!"

Everyone looked around at each other silently agreeing with Emmett.

"You'll need to teach us," Carlisle finally said. "Teach us how to destroy them."

This was killing Carlisle, there was a reason that he worked as a doctor even as a vampire. He hated people suffering in general and he hated violence even more.

It bugged me that we didn't know who was doing this and why but when we went after them, we would figure everything out.

"We'll need help," Jasper said looking towards me. "Do you think the wolves would be willing?"

"I'm sure they will especially if we'll be having the battle close to town. I'll bring it to Sam and Jake." A lump caught in my throat. "Speaking of Jake, I need to talk to you Carlisle."

He nodded and turned towards his office. Once we were inside, he closed the doors giving a semblance of privacy.

"I'm guessing you want to know more about the Bonding?"

I nodded. In this moment I felt so sad, my chest was tight, my eyes burned. This should be my mom telling me about what I would go through, and what I would do.

Carlisle's eyes softened, "You know she would give anything to be there with you."

I nodded my head again trying to gain my composure.

"The Bonding is fairly simple, an exchange of blood is basically all that is necessary. It sounds really boring but according to the people going through it, it's one of the most incredible experiences of their lives. Then of course, after that, there's the joining of the bodies in a more private setting," he smirked.

_Fight the blush. Fight the blush. Fight the blush. Damn, there's the blush._

Carlisle laughed, "So when are you thinking of having it?"

"The 19th," I mumbled still hating the fact that I had blushed.

"Only two weeks away?"

"Better get it done," I paused, the words stuck in my throat. "Before I have to go back."

Carlisle nodded, sadness in his eyes.

I got up and headed to the door.

"You'll have to reveal yourself sooner or later," he said.

"I know."

"They should just turn me now," Bella pouted. "I could help."

"Yeah, cause a newborn against other newborns would just be _so_ helpful," sarcasm was dripping from my voice. "It would really turn the tide."

Bella blushed and slouched down in her seat looking embarrassed.

I sighed, why did I have to be such a bitch sometimes. "Sorry, it's just not a good idea. It would actually be easier to protect you if you're human. You wouldn't try and kill everyone."

"Would I actually do that? Would I be super bloodthirsty?"

"Possibly, I've seen some newborns that destroy anything in their path and I really mean anything."

"Great."

"You got a lot of people looking out for you though," I smiled over at her.

"But what if I did something to you?"

"Remember, I can't be changed? I can heal myself, too. They wolves are made to fight vampires. Edward and his family have all had to deal with newborns before so I'm sure that you'll be fine." I really hoped that we all would be.

* * *

**So the Bonding is coming soon! Let me know what you thought.**


	10. I'm Graduating!

**Aren't you proud of me? I updated! Well, I'm at least proud of myself. Enjoy the chapter!**

**I own nothing...but Casey.  
**

* * *

**Casey POV**

"Casey?"

"What?" I startled, looking towards the teacher.

"You're to report to the principal's office."

"I didn't even do anything!"

"Just go," the teacher said pointing towards the door.

I sighed and stood up grabbing my stuff as I went. Bella gave me a concerned look but I waved her off. I walked down the hall wondering why in the world the principal would want to see me. Of course my mind came up with the worst case scenario which was that my father was here to take me back. My heart started to beat faster causing my head to swim. I stopped and took a deep breathe, calming myself, before I continued on. It would do me no good to start panicking over something that I had no control over and I highly doubted that my father's anger would have diminished over nine months. That man could sure hold a grudge.

I arrived at the main office and was immediately ushered into the principal's office where I was directed to sit.

"Now, I'm sure you're wondering why you're here," Mr. Greene said shuffling papers around his desk. My eyes flicked over them, none of them were about me or about anything important.

"No shit Sherlock," I mumbled so low that he couldn't hear it.

"We're here because…Oh, yes, here it is…Because of this," he handed over my transcript from Atlanticas Acadamy, the school that I had attended in the City.

"What about it?"

"You have fulfilled all of our requirements."

"And?" I asked dragging the word out.

"You'll be able to graduate this year. You'll be our youngest graduate ever. Congratulations! You can go back to class now," He said dismissing me.

Seriously what the fuck?

* * *

"What?!" Bella yelled.

"I'm graduating with you guys," I repeated to the table at lunch.

"But how?" Jessica asked looking shocked.

"Back home, we went through classes faster. Almost everyone my age in graduating this year."

"And you're how old?"

"Seventeen. I'm old for my grade though. Most graduate at sixteen."

"Are you serious?"

"Completely. Once you graduate, you're considered an adult."

"Why not when you turn 16?" Angela asked.

I nearly flinched but caught myself with only Edward and Alice noticing the little twitch I gave. "There's reasons for it…" I trailed off not entirely sure how I was supposed to phrase it because it was that way because of the dangerous missions we took on. Because of early tutoring my friends and I had graduated nearly two years ago. I had only taken classes here to blend in better.

"Are you not supposed to talk about it?" Angela asked.

I nodded. "The City likes to keep its secrets. Less people know about us, the less they can do to hurt us. We tend to avoid violence if we can help it."

Edward snorted at that.

I sent a glare at him. "The government avoids it with other countries. We don't like unnecessary wars. The rest of the world is too war happy. They're too eager to jump into a war over resources or any other excuse they can come up with." I shut up stopping my little rant before I got too passionate over it. I hated war more than most people did and even though I tended to become violent when angry, I knew that violence wasn't normally the answer.

"Oh, Casey, I'm coming to La Push tomorrow!" Bella said smiling at me.

"Great," I said trying to remember the last time that she had come to La Push and I couldn't remember when she had.

_Why is she coming down all of a sudden?_ I asked Edward.

His eyes snapped to mine, not used to me communicating with him like this.

_We're going hunting tomorrow._

I nodded my head. Jake and I were just her babysitters. Fun. Actually I was the babysitter. I rubbed my forehead as a slight headache set in. Jake hadn't been getting much sleep for about a week now and he was constantly sleeping during the day because of it. I needed to keep Bella out of the house so that he could sleep. Sam was being stupid with all of the patrols that he was heaping on the guys. Sure, they didn't need as much sleep as humans did but they still did need sleep. The bell rang, signaling the end of lunch and I stood heading to finish up my final for the day.

* * *

I collapsed on Jake's bed wanting nothing more than to just curl up with him but of course he had patrol. He would be back soon though and then I could get my Jake fix. I laughed softly at that thought as I buried my face in his pillow breathing in his woodsy scent.

"What are you laughing at?" Jake asked sleepily as he climbed into bed with me and wrapped himself around me.

"Just that I need my Jake fix," I said turning in his arms to place a kiss in the center of his chest. His skin almost burned but oh how I loved to burn with him.

One eye peaked open, "You're strange sometimes."

I laughed again giving him a peck on the lips. "Go to sleep. You need it."

"Oh, no after that I am definitely not sleeping," he said rolling us so that I stretched across his body.

"You should though," I murmured running my hand through his hair causing a rumble to form deep in his chest. "Sam is working you too hard," I continued frowning as I gently traced the dark circles under his eyes.

"It's nothing I can't handle."

"You shouldn't have to handle it though," I countered resting my head on hands.

"It's my job," he replied running his fingers through my hair.

"I know but…" I sighed. "I wish it didn't have to be. I don't want you to get hurt."

"I won't and don't you think I feel the same way about you?" He asked pulling my up his body so my face was directly over his. "I always worry about you."

"You shouldn't."

"Neither should you."

I sighed and buried my face in his neck making my words muffled, "I just wish we were normal."

He laughed, "Where would the fun be in that though?"

"Let's see," I said sitting up on him causing his hands to rest on my hips. My eyes raised to the ceiling as I thought, "For one, there would be no redheaded bitch to worry about, or my wack-job of a sister, the issue of Bella turning wouldn't be there either. We wouldn't have to worry about the Bonding either…" I trailed off thinking of all the things back home that I wouldn't have to deal with.

"I hope that you don't mind that I didn't really hear much of that," he said causing my gaze to snap to his face, a glare in my eyes that softened at the look he was giving me. "I was too busy paying attention to the gorgeous woman sitting in my lap," he continued with a smirk.

"Well, if you don't listen then this gorgeous woman might just cut you off!" I said smiling as I started to get up from the bed.

"Oh, no you don't!" Jake said with a laughing in his voice. His arms snaked around my waist and pulled me back down to the bed making a squeal come from me. "You're not allowed out of this bed," he mumbled into my hair.

"Am I your bed slave or something?"

"Yes."

"Jake!" I said as I tried in vain to get out of his arms.

"No, you're stuck here forever," he said sounding like a little kid.

"I'd be fine with that if you weren't crushing me!" I laughed even though my chest was being compressed in a way it shouldn't.

His arms instantly loosened and I snuggled back into him, no longer struggling.

"Now, sleep."

"Yes ma'am!"

* * *

The drive to La Push was kinda awkward with Bella, she was being super quiet and just sat in her seat staring out the window. I half expected her to start twiddling her thumbs but she didn't and that actually made me sad. I needed something to laugh about. The pack was way too serious including Jacob. Of course, when they were all together they joked about actually having some vampires that they could kill soon. They were really easy to read though, they didn't want to have to be having this war. The worry over the imprints' safety was driving Sam and Jared insane. It was actually even worse for Jacob because not only was I in danger, according to him but I also would be participating in the fight. It wasn't like I could be changed though and it was difficult to kill a Carlyle. A newborn wouldn't be able to do it.

I pulled up to the beach hoping that Bella would just let it be and not question me for coming here but of course I wasn't that lucky.

"Aren't we going to Jacob's?" she asked even as she was getting out of the car.

"Maybe later but he needs the sleep. He hasn't been getting enough of it," I said grabbing two blankets from the back of my car.

We walked down the beach a bit before we stopped and sat down on one of the blankets and laid the other across our legs.

"Why isn't he sleeping?"

I sighed, I really didn't want to talk about the pack but I knew that Bella wouldn't let it go unless I told her. "They're all running extra shifts."

"Why?"

"Sam's feeling antsy, like something's going to happen that he isn't ready for and he's stepped up patrols because of it."

"Isn't that bad for the pack to be so tired though?"

I stayed silent for a moment just staring out at the ocean. Bella didn't get it. Yes, it was bad that the wolves would be tired but it was better than someone being drained. "It's better than the alternative."

"But have they even caught any vampires?"

I gritted my teeth. "No."

"Then it's just a waste of time!"

"It only seems like a waste of time because there haven't been any. What if a vamp got through because there were less patrols? Then we would have messed up because it seemed like a waste of time to have extra patrols going when we _knew_ that there were a shit ton of vamps only a little ways away."

"Oh."

"Yeah, oh. You have to think about the repercussions, Bella. You don't get any of this because as much as you are a part of this, you're not."

"That's why they should just turn me."

I scoffed. "All that would succeed in is getting both you and Edward killed. Guess that would be fitting since you love Romeo and Juliet so much." I sighed, shaking my head. "I'm sorry, Bella. That was a really bitchy thing for me to say. I'm just worried about Jake. I don't like seeing him so tired."

Bella nodded staying silent.

We were silent for a few moments when I heard the soft sound of someone walking through sand. I turned and saw Jake walking over to us with his eyes still looking sleepy. A lazy smile spread across his face when my eyes met his. His eyes briefly flickered over to Bella with a confused expression flickering across his face.

"Hey Bells, what are you doing here?" he asked sitting down next to me. Oops, forgot to tell him about that.

"Jake!" she startled having not noticed him settle down. She lept across my lap and gave him a hug knocking be backwards.

"Woah Bella, be careful!" he said checking me over with his eyes as he wrapped an arm around her briefly to give her a hug.

I waved off his concern giving a smile. _I'm fine,_ I projected into his mind.

The smile came back onto his face as he set Bella back to where she where she was sitting.

"So why are you down here?"

"She needed a babysitter according to Papa Edward," I said.

"No, I wanted—"

"Don't bullshit me Bella. I know they went hunting and that Edward didn't want you by yourself," I said interrupting her.

"It doesn't mean that I didn't want to come here."

I rolled my eyes not wanting to get into it with her. I leaned against Jake and just continued staring at the ocean. Sunday was a full moon and of course that was when the graduation party and graduation was. Hopefully Alice had a wig or something. Jake and Bella were talking about something but I continued spacing out until a buzzing coming from Bella's pocket woke me from my trance.

"Already? That was fast. – I'll be back soon. Can you meet me at the treaty line? – See you then."

"Can you drop me off?" Bella asked looking at me.

I stood and picked up the blankets after I nodded. "Go sleep more," I said turning to Jake. "I'll join you after I get back."

"I'll see you soon."

Bella and I climbed into the car and drove off.

* * *

**Hope you liked it! I've already gotten half of the next chapter done so that should be up next week! :) Review Please!**


	11. Shocks

**I'm so proud of myself! Two weeks in a row of getting chapters out! :D Aren't you all proud of me?**

**Anyway... Just wanted to let you guys know that the Bonding is coming up soon ;) At the max, five chapters away. Be prepared...  
**

**Also wanted to add, I finally have pictures of Casey in both forms! Took me forever to find the right pictures. I also have pictures of the dresses mentioned in this chapter. Just go to my profile and there should be a link.  
**

**On to the story!  
**

**I only own Casey.  
**

* * *

"I need something to wear!" Bella yelled from in her closet.

I was laying on her bed texting Jake constantly. I had agreed to get ready for graduation with Bella but my getting ready had only taken five minutes. Bella though was another matter. I quickly shot off a text to Alice asking her to bring a wig that looked similar to my normal hair since mine was currently white blonde with the black and silver stripes running through it. Thankfully I was able to find some colored contacts that hid my blue eyes.

"You could just wear jeans," I muttered. "Graduating isn't a big deal." I myself was wearing a dress, which was rare, but at least it was semi casual and I could wear it to the party later. It was black and white velvet patterned dress with three quarter length sleeves, a scoop neckline in the front and a V-dip in the back. It only came to my mid-thigh and since it was a little cold outside, I wore panty-hose underneath it with a pair of high heeled combat style boots. I guess it was dressy compared to what most people were used to seeing me in.

"But you've already graduated once."

"So?"

"You already went through all of this! It's no big deal anymore. I want to look grown up and mature—"

"Bella, you're in a very serious, committed relationship. How more mature can you be at eighteen?"

Bella blushed.

"You're getting married aren't you?"

"I-uh…"

"You're thinking about it."

"Edward wants to."

"Don't blame him. In his day, getting married at eighteen was normal."

We were silent as Bella continued to tear her closet apart when Alice finally appeared, breezing through Bella's doorway.

"Is this close enough?" Alice said tossing a long brown wig at me.

I grabbed it and put it on quickly staring at myself in the mirror. It went down to just below my breasts with lots of layers in it so it actually moved. The 'hair' was straight which could make sense if I had I straightened my hair, which I rarely did—I liked my messy waves and so did Jake. There were bangs that hung down into my eyes just a bit which made the difference between my eyes normally and now less apparent. If I messed up the hair a bit then I would be golden.

"Perfect," I said pulling off the wig to get my hair set up so that the wig wouldn't fall off at some point.

"Oh, and I brought clothes for you Bella, I saw that you needed some. Thank god! Makes up for not catching the thief right? Now to figure out Seattle…"

Bella froze not even looking down at the outfit that Alice had brought her.

"Oh my god," she whispered.

"What Bella?" I asked.

"You don't like it do you? I thought you would…I know Edward will. It's blue, his favorite color on you." She held up the dress which really was pretty. It was a deep royal blue with a high neck and no sleeves. Silver embroidery and beading wrapped around the waist and the length of it should hit Bella lower on the thigh but still above the knee. I actually recognized it as one of the dresses that I had picked out for Alice to ultimately choose for Bella.

"Forget about the clothes! It's all connected!" Bella practically yelled.

Her thoughts breezed across my mind making my mouth drop in shock. Why in the hell hadn't I thought of that?!

"The thief stole your clothes to spread your scent to the army and to test whether they could get through Alice's visions."

Alice's mouth dropped in shock as well and didn't move for what felt like minutes as I stood and started pacing, my heels clicking on Bella's hardwood floors.

"Well, shit," I muttered. "At least we know why this shit is happening now though."

"Let's go Bella! Casey!" Charlie yelled through the door.

"Just a minute!" I yelled knowing that Bella's voice would have sounded too tense. "You should go before Edward reads this in your mind. Graduation isn't the best place for a vamp to have a freak-out."

In a flash Alice was gone leaving Bella and I standing there.

"Put the dress on. I'll figure something out for your hair." I quickly French braided her hair starting at her right temple leading across the back of her head and ending on the left side of her neck where the rest hung down in soft curls. "Ok, let's go." We grabbed our robes and headed down the stairs to where Charlie and Edward were waiting for us.

The ride to the school was quiet everyone had their mind on something different. Charlie was trying to keep it together with the idea that his little girl was graduating, Bella was stressing over the fact that she had an army of newborns after her for no apparent reason, while Edward was trying to think of all the various things that would make Bella look so worried. Charlie dropped us off at the back of the gym where it was a mad house with the teachers trying to get everyone lined up in alphabetical order.

"Wait, Casey," Bella looked at me in confusion. "What even is your last name?"

"Vasilopoúla. It's princess in Greek," I said smirking. "Very inconspicuous."

She gave a half-hearted laugh before going and standing by Jessica while I stood by Angela.

I had refused to take my father's last name so they just gave me Vasilopoúla as a last name and as a title of sorts.

The only thing that I noticed during the entire graduation was that Jacob was there along with Billy and that I had actually received my diploma. Once the ceremony ended Jacob swung me up into his arms and kissed me hard on the lips stealing the breath from me.

"I'm so proud of you," he whispered.

"Why? I've done all this shit before."

"Yeah but I get to actually see you graduate this time. So, just pretend that this is the first time."

"Oh my Goddess! I can't believe I did it! I thought I would like, never get out!" I said sounding like a complete airhead.

Jake laughed and kissed me again. "Smart ass"

"You love it," I said wrapping my arms around his shoulders as his hands rested on my hips. Our lips met again.

"I love _you_," he mumbled against my lips.

"And I, you."

He pulled away from me. "I have to go but I'll be at the leeches' place soon."

"I'll see you then."

He walked away pushing Billy out the door. I looked around and spotted Bella with Charlie and Edward and from the look on Edward's face, she had told him. Great.

"Are you going to dinner with us?" Charlie asked me.

"Um, thanks but I'm actually going to head over to the Cullens to help put the finishing touches on the place," I said listening to the thoughts rushing through Edward's head.

"All right kid, see you later." The two walked off leaving Edward still standing there frozen.

"Follow her," I said.

He looked at me just realizing that I was there.

"You know you need to."

He nodded and strode out of the doors with me following close behind. We took to the woods, darting through the trees. Edward was sprinting down on the ground but soon veered off to follow Bella as I jumped from tree to tree at a slower pace trying to get my bearings on how different this body worked compared to when I was masking my appearance. When I masked my true self, it used my life energy and made it so that doing various things took more energy. So now, when I wasn't masking anything, I was channeling way more energy into my muscles than was necessary for me to. I reached the Cullen house and found that I had ripped and snagged my pantyhose but it actually made them look better. More relaxed and punkish.

"Alice tell you?" I asked Carlisle when he opened the door.

"I wish we had seen it before."

"Me too."

Alice had done a great job decorating I noticed. Paper lanterns hung from the ceiling changing colors with the music that was playing out gigantic speakers that were situated around the room. Alice danced across the room to me and pulled me into an icy hug.

"I love your dress but we really should get you some different shoes," she started.

I quickly put my hand over her mouth. "Nothing changes."

I could feel a pout form under my hand which stayed even when I removed my hand. "Anything I can do?"

"Put these up?" Alice asked handing me strands of fairy lights. "The trees along the driveway?"

"Sure." I took off thankful to be given something outside. I felt suffocated indoors, I needed to feel the moon's light on my skin. I finished up the last tree and I heard Charlie's cruiser pull into the driveway. I dashed back into the house and started helping Alice choose what music to play during the party. Bella walked through the door a few minutes later and Alice bounced over to her.

"You look even better in that dress than I thought you would!" Alice said a smile splitting her face.

"Is it dressy enough?" she asked glancing at me as if I was wearing a ball gown or something.

"You look perfect," Edward said.

"I think you're dressier than me," I said.

"Definitely classier," I heard Edward mumble making me glare at him.

The doorbell rang and it looked like a whole group of people had arrived together for fear of arriving alone probably. The doorbell rang for nearly an hour straight with people arriving. The room became packed but never overly so. I wanted Jake to get here, I was getting caught up in the music and was moving in ways that most girls wished that they could. I heard many of the thoughts of the males of the Junior and Senior class thinking about the way I moved but I longed to hear Jake's thoughts. Most of the people came up to Bella to congratulate her since she was more welcoming towards people than I was. She was about ready to kill Alice when the doorbell rang again.

Bella opened the door and Jake's woodsy scent invaded my senses.

"Hey, Bells. Congrats on graduating," his voice rumbled.

"Thanks, Jake. Stop being polite. You know you just want to find her."

Jake laughed and I heard his steps as he moved away from her and closer to me. His burning hands wrapped around my waist and turned me to face him.

"You look…" he trailed off as his eyes ran up and down my body. "Sexy as hell."

I smirked and threaded my fingers through his hair bring us somehow even closer than we were before.

"And you look exquis," I whispered.

"And what does that mean?" he asked griping my hips slightly tighter.

I smirked running my hand down his for once shirt-clad chest. "Wouldn't you like to know?"

"I do but not knowing can let my mind think of all the dirty things that you could say," he whispered into my ear making shivers rush down my spine.

I laughed as I continued to move my hips to the beat of the music.

Jake groaned as my hips brushed against the bulge in his pants. "You're going to be the death of me."

"You're not dying yet, Black," I whispered. "I'm not done with you."

He laughed, "I hope not."

Our lips met in a slow, languid kiss that even though we weren't tearing at each other, did not lack passion. Jake's fingers followed up the curve of my spine to cup the back of my head as he opened his mouth, beckoning my tongue to dance with his. Although the kiss grew more passionate, it did not speed up. Our lips finally separated and he leaned down next to my ear and whispered—so quietly, like it was the biggest secret in the world—those three words that I always loved to hear.

I smiled about ready to say them back when something caught my eye by the kitchen. Alice had frozen and was staring blankly into space. She suddenly broke out of the trance and then dashed away with Edward.

"Oh, no," I muttered still looking where they had disappeared.

"What?" Jake turned around to see where I was looking but didn't understand what I was looking at.

"Come on. You'll need to hear this," I muttered pulling him along.

"That means you'll need us, right?"

I turned and saw Quil and Embry for the first time.

"When the hell did you get here?"

"Same time as Jake."

I shook my head, "Never mind, come on." I dragged the boys to the back deck where the Cullens and Bella were standing.

"What'd you see?"

"They're coming here," Alice said.

_Fuck_.

"With the size of the army, we won't be able to protect Forks," Jasper added.

"Woah, what? What fucking army?" Jacob asked and I flinched..

_Double fuck._

All the Cullens turned and looked at me.

"You didn't tell them?" Carlisle asked looking shocked.

"I forgot!" I said careful not to look at Jacob who I was sure was seething.

"An army of newborns is coming," Carlisle continued.

"Newborns?"

"New vampires," Edward said.

"Why are they coming here?"

"They were passing around Bella's stolen shirt," Alice said. "Oh, everything just vanished! You'll help?"

"No!" Bella practically yelled.

"We're made for this Bella," Jake said looking confused.

"You'll get hurt!"

I started laughing causing Bella to glare at me. "The one that's most likely to get hurt is you!"

"But-"

"No buts. We'll be fine," Embry said.

"We should meet to teach you how to fight a newborn," Jasper said.

The three wolves growled taking it as an insult.

"Guys, chill. You do need it. Fighting a newborn is different than fighting an older vamp," I said trying to call them down.

"Alright then. When should we meet?"

"3? Ten miles north of Hoh Forest ranger station?" Alice proposed.

"We'll be there."

They turned and started to leave.

"Obviously I'll be there too," I said with a smirk. "See ya later!" I spun and chased after the guys and leaped onto Jake's back. Tonight was gonna be fun.

* * *

**I said this before...but, I have pictures of the dresses and of Casey now in a link on my profile. Go check it out! And review!  
**


	12. Dodging & Sparring

**Just realized that we haven't heard Jacob's point of view in awhile… Guess I should do one.**

* * *

**Jacob POV**

Sam almost blew a gasket when he found out that Casey had forgotten to tell us about the army in Seattle but he calmed down quickly stating that anger wouldn't help any. He readily agreed that we needed to know how to fight the baby leeches. We were all running in wolf form in tight formation with Casey riding on my back. She had ditched her wig and the contacts making her look like herself. Her hair practically shone in the moonlight and her eyes perfectly reflected the night sky. I could see why she was the body for her Goddess. Beyond looking like herself, she looked extra gorgeous tonight in a jumpsuit that fit her like a second skin. It was a dark navy blue and was made out of a special material that was as hard as a vampire's skin according to Casey. All that I really cared about was that she looked hot as hell. The black leather boots also helped with that. She was riding on my back moving with my body as I ran so that I barely even noticed that she was there.

"Want me to translate Sam?" she asked as we got close to the field where the Cullens were going to practice.

_That would be greatly appreciated, _Sam thought.

We stopped once we reached the edge of the clearing, Casey stood on my back briefly before flipping off of me to stand in front of us giving me an amazing view of her ass.

She turned to look back at me and smirked, sending me a wink.

"Hey, Carlisle!"

"Welcome, to all of you."

"Sam says thanks," Casey said. "They're going to just going to watch and listen. They don't want to fuck up the treaty but accidentally tearing anybody to pieces."

_Casey… _Sam growled since he had said that much diplomatically.

"What? It's true?"

"Do not worry about it. That is more than enough," Carlisle said. "Jasper has had experiences with newborns. He will tell us how they fight and how to defeat them."

"Sam wants to know how they're different from you," Casey said.

"They are just turned so that means their human blood is still within their tissues giving them extra strength. Because of this they rely on strength and do not concern themselves with strategy."

"When will they arrive?"

"In four days, in the late morning. Alice will help us intercept their path when the time comes."

"They'll watch for now," Casey said.

All of us settled down and relaxed or as much as we could relax with seven bloodsuckers in front of us.

_Come sit with me?_ I asked Casey.

"In a bit. I'm gonna practice with them for awhile."

A whine escaped my muzzle at the thought of her getting hurt.

"I'll be fine. I'll kick their asses."

Jasper stepped forward and Casey turned her attention back to him.

"They'll fight like children," he said. "The two things to remember are to first, don't let them get their arms around you, they'll crush you to little bits. Second, don't go for the obvious kill, they'll expect that. Come from the side and keep moving. Emmett? You'll go first against me since you're the most like a newborn in your fighting. He relies on his strength and goes for a straight on attack."

The two ran at each other, jumping and dodging until suddenly Jasper was behind Emmett with both hands wrapped around his neck.

"Fuck," Emmett muttered.

"My turn," Edward stepped forward.

"Nope, I'm going," Alice said stepping in front of him.

The little leech almost seemed to just stay in the same place as her mate tried to catch her. Finally they started actually going at each other when Alice was on his back and her lips at his throat.

Edward took her place and the two started in on each other. Each seemed evenly matched with Edward predicting Jasper's moves but Jasper had more experience. The ended up locked together each pushing on each other's shoulders trying to knock the other's balance off.

"My turn," Casey whispered. She took off towards the fight, slid right between the two of them and pushed her legs up and stood up onto her hands forcing Edward and Jasper to fly through the air away from her. "Bring it boys," she said flipping into a crouch.

Edward advanced on her first sending punches and kicks her way but she dodged them easily or deflected them. Jasper then decided to enter the fight and jumped at her ready to tackle but she dropped to the ground just in time for Jasper to slam into Edward. She jumped up right after though and managed to grab Jasper's leg and pull him up and over her, slamming him into the ground. She jumped onto his back and pretended to tear off his head before she flipped off of him as Edward went to attack her again. She landed on his back and once again mimed ripping his head off.

She jumped off his back and stepped back from the two. "Well that was fun," she said with a huge smile across her face.

"For you," Jasper said cracking his neck to get it back into the right position.

"Well if you want to play with the big girls, you better bring it."

They continued on fighting with Casey taking a few more turns with various Cullens, sometimes jumping in when there seemed to be tie. She never lost a fight and always managed to finish the fight within twenty seconds.

"We'll do this again tomorrow. Feel free to come again," Jasper said.

"We'll be here. I'm looking forward to it," Casey responded. "They want to smell you guys so that they don't get confused in the fight so just stay still."

All the Cullens lined up and stood eerily still as we came by and smelled them. They all reeked but they each had a unique smell that would hopefully help so we didn't rip apart any of them during the craziness of the fight.

"So what are you going to do with Bella during the fight?" Casey asked Edward.

"We haven't figured that out yet."

_She could stay in La Push, _I thought.

Casey shook her head. "She's been there enough times that her scent has several trails leading there."

"What about Charlie?" Bella asked slightly swaying on her feet obviously exhausted.

"He's gonna be down in La Push with Billy. It won't take much to get him down there," Casey said. "So you think that Victoria is behind this?"

"It makes sense," Edward said.

"It does but that doesn't help trying to figure out where to hide Bella."

_Why not up in the mountains?_ I thought walking up to Casey and curling my body around her to help keep her warm.

"Her smell is too potent," Edward argued. "They'd be able to track her scent no problem." Edward wrinkled his nose at me when my smell reached him.

"What if Jake carried her? You guys can't stand their smell right?"

"Hmm. Jasper? Can you help us with an experiment?"

"Ok, Bella. Up on Jake," Casey said helping her climb on my back.

I took off and made a loop through the trees and back into the clearing. Jasper was gone but returned a few moments later.

"No vampire would put their nose close enough to _that_ to be able to smell her scent at all."

_She could also leave a false trail, _I suggested as Bella climbed off of me..

"We could then control where the battle happens," Casey said. "Good idea."

There was a pause

"That's not happening," Edward growled looking towards Jasper.

"Errant thought. It's much too dangerous," Jasper said.

_What?_

"Jasper thought about using Bella as bait to help drive the newborns crazy," Casey said. "You guys forget that I can do that myself." Suddenly Casey's smell doubled in potency and Jasper and Edward were shaking with the effort to not attack Casey.

"That might be a bit distracting for us though," Edward said gaining a semblance of control as Casey's scent faded.

"I would use it to a lesser degree."

Edward nodded, "We should meet here Friday to lay the false trail and then take her to somewhere safe."

"Who's going to protect her?" Casey asked.

_Seth could be there to act as a cell phone so we know when she's in danger,_ I suggested.

"That could work."

_Casey could also stay behind._

"Not happening," she said sending a glare my way. "Other than Jasper, I'm the only one who's dealt with newborns before."

I sighed.

"We'll be here tomorrow night," Casey said swinging herself up onto my back without me having to lay down like I had to with Bella. "See ya later."

With that I turned and took off full speed.

* * *

The next night we headed out again for the clearing sadly this time though Casey was back to hiding the real her. While the moon would look full to a human, my eyes could make out a tiny sliver that was missing from it. Thankfully tonight though there were only three other voices in my head instead of all of the pack. Embry and Quil were bickering back and forth while Sam stayed silent. We laid down once we made it to the clearing and Casey bounded over to the vamps instantly joining a fight between Jasper and Emmett. I watched her amazed with how easily and fluidly she moved.

_I'm glad she's on our side,_ Embry thought.

_Taking on two leeches at once… And having no issue kicking their asses,_ Quil added.

All of last night and today, the pack had been nonstop talking about Casey's fight with Edward and Jasper. They were surprised how quickly she had finished the two of them off, barely even taking ten seconds.

_You're one lucky guy, Jake_, Quil added.

_I know._

_You better or I'll take her._

_Like she would want your ugly ass Ateara,_ Embry added.

_Pay attention_! Sam said getting annoyed with out bickering.

We all turned back to the Cullens fighting where Casey was talking to Bella with a frown on her face.

_What's wrong?_ I asked her.

She rolled her eyes at me, _Bella convinced Edward to stay out of the fight. Not a big deal but kinda annoying and now she's trying to convince me to stay out of it too along with you._

_Why?_

_She's afraid that I'll be reckless and that you'll do something stupid. As if anything is going to happen. This fight will be way too easy._

Casey sighed and then turned when Jasper called to her.

"Will you join us?"

"It would be my pleasure," she replied. She darted forward and instantly started sparring with Jasper with Alice and Rosalie jumping in. I jumped to my feet instantly worried but quickly Blondie was 'beheaded' and she was dealing with just Alice and Jasper. She was deflecting every attack that they sent her way. Then suddenly she was on Jasper's back.

"I admit defeat," he said.

"Just you and me Pixie," Casey said walking closer to Alice.

"So you're letting me see your future," Alice said circling her.

"It'll be more interesting that way."

They continued that way for about two minutes with Alice just circling Casey when the pixie leech stopped frowning.

"You're no fun," she muttered and stepped off to the side causing Casey to laugh.

"Just cause you can't beat me…"

Embry laughed, _Your girlfriend is so badass that she can beat a vamp without even making a move. You're in trouble if she ever gets mad at you._

_Don't I know it._

* * *

**Just some filler for an interesting next chapter. Hope you guys don't kill me for it.**_  
_


	13. Blood & Dreams

**Another chapter :) Coming closer to the end of this installment :( But not the series :)**

**Enjoy!  
**

**I own nothing but Casey.  
**

* * *

**Bella POV**

We arrived in the clearing that we had decided would be the best for us to use for the fight and Edward directed me in the direction that would catch the newborns attention the fastest. On the way back, I fell, which wasn't all that surprising, and cut my hand. I spread the little blood that was there around on various things. When Edward and I got back, Casey was standing in the middle of the clearing with a knife against her wrist.

"Casey no!" I yelled starting to run to her afraid of her hurting herself but Edward grabbed me before I could go too far.

"She knows what she's doing," he whispered in my ear.

I was barely listening though as I watched her. Her eyes were closed and she looked peaceful as she set the knife against her wrist and with a quick movement, cut it. She was back in the jumpsuit thing that she had worn at both of the trainings and she slid the knife into a holster on her hip. She opened her eyes and focused on the cut with her hand just above it. She lifted her hand and a thin stream of blood rose into the air slowly forming a ball hovering just above her skin. Once it reached the size of a golf ball, she raised the cut wrist to her lips and licked the cut.

Casey turned her attention back to the ball of blood and reached out as if to touch it but just as she was about to, she spun making a ring of blood around her. She flicked her wrist and the ring started growing moving farther away from her until the ring stopped expanding. Then suddenly it disappeared.

"Jasper will definitely thank you for that," Edward said ushering me closer to her.

"Figured it would drive the newborns crazy," she said with a smirk on her face.

"Jake's not with you?" I asked looking around the clearing for him.

She shook her head, "He should be here soon, he had to check on some last minute stuff with Sam…" she trailed off at the end of her sentence as she turned towards the woods behind her. A smile spread across her face and she took off running towards Jacob who had just stepped out of the woods. She leaped at him and he caught her easily in his arms pulling her down into a kiss. She broke away after a moment laughing as she tugged his over to Edward and I by the hand making my heart sink.

"Hey, Jake," I said a little embarrassed by their display.

"Hey, Bella," he said obviously not noticing my discomfort. "Leech," he said turning to Edward.

Casey laughed bumping his hip with hers as she wrapped her arm around his waist.

"Dog," Edward replied.

Casey still had a smile on her face but she rolled her eyes at him.

"So where am I taking Bella?" Jacob asked.

"You'll just follow me," Casey said. "I got the route in my head Eddie."

Edward flinched at the name. "It's about nine miles from here. I'll take the long way and meet all of you there."

He nodded and I stepped towards Jake who swung me up into his arms without warning, making a squeal escape me.

"Be careful with her," Edward ground out through clenched teeth.

"Don't worry, she's not _that_ breakable," Casey said with a smile.

_What has her so happy?_

"The thought of a fight," she responded to my thoughts.

Both of the guys looked at her strangely, wondering what she was talking about.

"Hello! Private conversation!" she said motioning between the two of us with a smile still on her face. "Anyway, we should get moving. The air is agitated meaning that a storm is coming."

Jacob chuckled and shook his head at her. I turned to look for Edward but he was already gone. Jacob turned and started running for the woods with Casey leading the way but once we hit the trees, Casey leaped up into the trees and out of sight.

"How are you going to follow her if you can't see her?"

"A couple of ways actually. One, of course is sense of smell. While it is faint, as long as I stay close enough, I'll be able to follow it before it disappears. Two, is that if I start to veer off course, she'll let me know through our minds. And three, I can feel what direction she's in because of the imprint. It pulls me in the direction that she's in."

"Oh."

He laughed at the surprise in my voice and increased the speed of his running. The feeling of his warmth was incredible, so strong and secure.

"You don't have to go so fast, you'll wear out."

"I can't remember the last time I was tired, physically at least. Being around that one," he nodded his head up into the trees, "always drains me mentally."

A pine cone sailed through the air and hit Jacob and caused him to look up into the tree canopy.

"Watch it, fuzzball," Casey's voice said from above.

"What're you gonna do? Throw another pine cone at me?"

This time an acorn nailed him in the head.

"Always a comedian," Jacob muttered.

Casey's laugh filtered through the trees making a smile appear on his face making my heart sink again.

We were silent for awhile with only the sound of the wind speeding up as it rushed through the treetops to fill the silence. Every once in awhile I would see Casey waiting for us on a branch before she would take off ahead of us again and every time that she was within seeing distance, a smile would break out across Jacob's face, practically splitting his face in two.

"We're here," Casey said suddenly landing in front of us and slowing slighting to run beside Jacob. "I'm glad we got here before _that_ hit," Casey nodded up at a black wall of clouds that blurred everything underneath it.

"You guys need to hurry so you don't get caught in it," I said.

Casey laughed as the wind that was picking up blew her hair around causing her to pull the messy curls into a ponytail. "We're not leaving, Bella. Jake's acting as cell phone until Seth gets here tomorrow and I'm here to provide heat in case it gets too cold. Which I'm pretty sure it will."

As if to reinforce what Casey had just said the wind howled making the trees creak and groan and making me thankful to be wrapped in Jake's warmth.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Shut up," Casey mumbled.

"Who are you talking to?" I asked.

"The air. It's trying to send me a vision. What?" she froze. "Fucking damn it all to HELL!" She practically screamed before stomping to where the tent was set up.

"What was that about?" I asked staring after her.

"No idea," Jake said setting me down.

Edward was over to me in a second and had me gathered in his arms. "You got here sooner than I expected. I'm glad. This storm is going to be horrible."

"The tent's secure right?"

"It is," Casey said walking over to us pausing briefly at the trunk of a tree and pushing something small and shiny into the bark of the tree. "I don't think the wind will blow _that_ over."

I turned and found that where the blue and yellow tent had been was now a half sphere with a hole that showed just a small part—about the size that a person could fit through—of the tent canvas.

"Um, yeah, I think we'll be good," I mumbled as Edward ushered me in and zipped it shut.

**Casey POV**

*Flashback*

_I fell to my knees and onto my back as I held my head in my hands. The pain was starting and I knew it would only get worse before it got any better._

_The images flashed in front of my open eyes and I writhed in agony. I heard Jacob yelling my name but I couldn't respond. Hot tears streaked down my face as I saw a vampire fighting with a grey wolf. I saw the wolf's eyes, Leah's eyes. "LEAH! NO!" I knew the scream was mine but the scream grew louder when I saw Jake jump_ _in front of her. _"JAKE STOP! PLEASE!" _the vision continued showing his pain as the vampire attacked him. I felt someone wiping away my tears but I could only see the vision. The pictures faded to black and I woke up with Jacob holding me tight against his body._

.

How could I have forgotten that vision! I was such an idiot. The bloodlust that was so clearly evident on that vampire's face was the bloodlust of a newborn. Maybe I could stop it if I kept my eyes open but I had never been able to change the future before. Hopefully I could now especially with how strange my last vision was…Those five faces, I wanted to know who they were so bad! But for the life of me I couldn't figure them out. They were so familiar but so unlike any of the faces that I knew. It didn't help that they never stayed in my mind long enough for me to understand anything about what I was seeing either. I sighed quietly and snuggled closer into Jake's embrace within the double sleeping bag. I didn't want him to get hurt, it would kill me to see him in pain and yet I was going to have to deal with it.

I looked over to where Bella was shivering uncontrollably.

"Bella, get over her. You're freezing," I said.

"N-n-n-o, I-i-i-'m-m f-f-i-i-n-n-ne," she chattered through her teeth.

I looked up at Edward with annoyed look that hopefully read as something along the lines of, 'aren't you going to help?'

Edward was sitting as far away from her as was possible with a pained expression on his face, not that his face looked any different from normal. He shrugged his shoulders.

_As if I could make her change her mind,_ he thought.

I sighed and unzipped my sleeping bag and rolled Bella so that the zipper on hers was on the same side as mine and Jake's.

"Get your ass in here before you lose your toes," I muttered unzipping her bag and pulling her in between Jacob and I.

"Jesus Bella!" Jacob said recoiling slightly when she pressed her fingers to his bare chest. I rolled my eyes as I zipped the bag closed and pulled Bella's jacket off of her. I somehow managed to get her shoes off her feet too and pushed them out of the bag. I placed my hands onto her neck and closed my eyes focusing on pushing warmth from my body into hers making my body shiver slightly as the heat was siphoned away. Jake's eyes snapped to mine at the shiver and he reached out gently rubbing my arm up and down to share his warmth with me. I sent a smile his was as I felt Bella's body temperature rise to a normal level and pulled my hands away from her neck as I felt her relax away into sleep. I focused my energy then on rising my temperature back up to normal as well as I fell into the black abyss.

.

_Pale hands ran up smooth russet skin, skimming over the hills and valleys of a sculpted abdomen and chest before lightly running nails back down, drawing a soft moan from the man below. Hips rolling together, filling the room with soft moans and sighs. Large, rough hands skimming up the smooth, creamy, naked skin to the soft swells of breast. The woman tossed her head back, sending long brown hair flying as the played with the hardened rosen peaks in the center of her breasts._

"_Jacob," the voice whispered as a plea for more._

No, the voice is wrong. It's not Jacob, it's Jake…

_The woman leaned down from her perch on top of the man to his neck gently kissing and caressing it with her tongue making another louder groan escape the man._

No, Jake doesn't like the soft that much. He likes to be nipped.

_The pale hands once again slithered down that perfect chest down even further than before to hardness that brought the ultimate pleasure. Long slender fingers wrapped around it gently moving up and down the shaft making the man's back to arch off of the bed._

No, Jake likes it faster, with a tighter grip.

_The moans grew louder until the man fell over the edge with a yell._

_BELLA!_

I jumped awake trying to understand the dream but it was still running through my head. The dream wasn't over…

"_Your turn now," he growled pinning Bella to the bed._

I checked Jake's mind frantically hoping that it wasn't coming from him.

"_I love you Faith" he whispered pulling the dream me closer to him and fusing his lips to mine._

I pulled myself from his mind and focused on Bella.

"_Yes! Jacob!" she cried as Jake licked up her slit making her body tremble uncontrollably._

I pulled away and jumped out of the sleeping bag and out into the early morning air. Bella at least lusted after Jake. How had I missed that? I was thankful that Edward hadn't been in the tent to see my reaction but I didn't doubt that he was watching me now. I raised the snow off of a rock nearby and heated the rock slightly so I didn't freeze my ass off as I sat down. Why was Bella suddenly interested in Jacob? And how had I never heard it in her thoughts before now? I buried my head in my knees as I pulled my legs up to my chest. Would they have ended up together if I had never came here? If Jake hadn't of imprinted on me? Was I keeping him from true happiness?

Tears started to fall down my cheeks as my heart was squeezed tighter and tighter. I was drowning in self doubt. Was I never supposed to end up with Jake? Was it just a fluke? Did he only love me because I would make the strongest puppies? I curled even further into a ball as the tears fell even faster down my cheeks. This was all so messed up! I loved Jake and Jake loved me cause of wolfy magic and Bella loved Edward but lusted after Jake and Edward loved Bella. Edward and I really got the raw end of this deal if Jake actually had feelings for Bella.

I quickly wiped the tears off of my cheeks as I heard Jake's breath start to quicken, meaning that he would be waking up soon. I heard the crunching of snow and turned to see Seth walking up to me.

"Hey Seth," I said plastering a smile on my face.

_Hey, Casey,_ he replied.

"Everyone down at the clearing already?"

He nodded his big wolf head and I stood brushing off my butt even though there was nothing on it.

"Let Jake know I already went down," I said quietly not looking at Seth as I took off towards the clearing trying to put all thoughts of Bella and Jake out of my head.

* * *

**Ok, please don't hate me for this! Or the next chapter... Let me know what you think.  
**


	14. Fighting: The Past & The Present

**Gotta tell you guys, this was a hard chapter to write. I'm not all that great with writing fight scenes so I struggled to get this how I wanted this. I've actually been working on it for 3 weeks...  
**

**Long ass time.  
**

* * *

**Casey POV**

I reached the clearing to find the Cullens already waiting there looking still as statues.

"You're here early," Carlisle commented.

I shrugged my shoulders trying to appear as normal as possible but I had no idea how well I actually pulled it off. I rolled my shoulders and started stretching, warming up my muscles for the fight.

"Number decrease at all overnight?" I asked Alice.

"By two. Slowed their progress by a bit—about an hour—but they'll be here soon," she replied. "There still are twenty of them."

"Good. I'm looking forward to it." I patted a small pocket located on the holster for my knife on my thigh. It was still there, I could feel the smooth rounded edges of it through the fabric. The tatru was an invention that when heated, released a chemical that sent a person's atoms rushing towards the partner tatru making an almost instantaneous transportation system. I was pretty sure that Bella had seen me place the other one and I prayed to Selene that she had left it alone.

Then suddenly the forest grew quiet and I knew without searching with my mind…They were here.

**Jacob POV**

I woke up but kept my eyes closed and my arms wrapped tightly around the woman that I loved with every single insignificant part of me. Something felt wrong though. I didn't think anymore about it though when warm soft lips pressed against mine. Casey knew I loved being woken up by her kisses. I rolled her body so it was stretched out over mine as I eagerly devoured her mouth. Our tongues tangled together but not in the normal way. We were normally in perfect sync, always knowing what the other was going to do before they did it. I placed my hands on her hips which seemed too slim but pressed my hips up into her anyway, just the way that drove her crazy. She moaned but it was all wrong. This moan was higher pitched and almost whiney, not the usual breathy sound that was a mix between a moan and a growl. I pulled away and opened my eyes to find brown eyes not vibrant green staring at me.

I rolled myself out from under Bella and actually ripped the sleeping bag open in my haste to get away.

"What the hell, Bella?!" I yelled in complete shock and disgust. How could I not have noticed that she didn't smell like Case?

"I love you, Jacob," she said as if that explained everything.

I waited for her to start laughing or say she was joking but she stayed silent, staring at me expectantly.

"Are you KIDDING me?! You can't just go around kissing people Bella!"

"I know that," she said as she crossed her arms across her chest looking like a grouchy child.

"They why did—"

"Because I love you! I already said that."

"That's not any reason to kiss me though! I'm with Casey! You know the girl that used to live with you? The girl that I'm in _love_ with? The girl that I basically _marrying_ in a month?" I shook my head and stormed out of the tent and phased rushing towards the clearing trying to block what just happened from my thoughts. That of course didn't work.

_You and Bella did what?! _Quil yelled being the loudest of the explatives that worked their way through the pack mind.

_Forget about it. It means nothing. Casey is my _everything_, I thought it was her,_ I said effectively shutting down the conversation with the rest of the pack. I raced to meet up with them as they smelled the bloodsucker army as they approached.

"Stand back," Casey said rushing in front of the Cullens holding fire within her hand. Five of the newborns rushed towards her and were suddenly burning as a rope of fire skimmed across their bodies wielded by Case. Horrible screams came from them making my fur stand on end. She released the rope and shook her hand putting out the fire before rushing towards the next leech. The Cullens rushed with her as the pack jumped out and started taking down leeches as well.

Casey was a force to be reckoned with as she danced her way through the mass of bodies that filled the clearing. Every leech she touched went up in flames before she used the earth to shoot them through the air to create a massive bonfire of burning leech bodies. She suddenly froze though as a leech came to attack her thankfully though Carlisle was able to grab her and move her out of the way but just as her feet touched the ground again after Carlisle released her, she disappeared.

**Casey POV**

The moment Carlisle released me I reached down to my holster and heated the tatru. My body burst apart and sped towards where Bella, Edward, and Seth were. A millisecond later, I was standing right next to Seth who jumped startled at my sudden appearance. Edward jumped out of the tent looking quizzically at me.

"Victoria's coming," I said in answer to his silent question

He nodded at me and from behind him I saw Bella staring at me in fear and not because of Victoria. My fists tightened as I tried to keep my anger in check. Now was not the time or place but she would get an earful from me eventually.

Edward grabbed Bella and backed her against the cliff face with him in front. Seth went off to hide to aide in defense and I moved to the side of Edward flanking him, waiting for Victoria.

She stepped out with a boy right ahead of her. I choked back a sob at the sight of him. My heart splitting open as our eyes locked. He looked exactly like Shawn. Messy golden hair, broad shoulders, pale complexion. It could have been him aside from the red eyes.

"It's not him, Casey," Edward said almost frantically. "His name is Riley."

I closed my eyes briefly getting my emotions back in check. In my panic I had let my shield down allowing Edward to see _everything_ that happened between Shawn and I.

.

"_We're forever Case," he whispered as his lips skimmed down my nearly naked skin._

_The roaring waterfall drowned out the sound of the world around us and provided a mist to cool us from the hot sun that beat down on our exposed flesh. Shawn and I came to this waterfall often to escape from the horrors of our lives and to just spend time with each other without anyone to judge us. _

"_You promise?" I whispered running my fingers through his wet hair. We had spent much of the day swimming in the pool at the base of the waterfall._

_His eyes lifted to mine trapping me in their azure depths. "There will never be a day that I don't love you or want you. Even if I have to leave you, I'll always come back."_

"_Don't leave me, ever."_

_He sighed gazing down at the rock that we were reclining on, tracing his finger along an invisible line that I couldn't see. "I'll need to at some point, to end my brother you know? I won't let him ruin my life again."_

"_But—"_

"_You don't get it Casey. You don't remember your real family and you hate your dad so you don't have those feelings of family loyalty."_

_I sighed wanting to tell him everything but I held back. "I don't need to remember them because you and Sam and Cammie and Jamie and everyone else are my family. I will protect all of you with everything I have." I took his face in my hands and kissed him until I was consumed by him and by the love I felt for him. "I love you. You are my life," I said._

_He smiled and pulled me back into the kiss._

.

A lone tear fell down my cheek and I wiped it away. I knew it wasn't Shawn but the resemblance was there; they could have been twins. "I know. It just—" I stopped knowing that no words could describe what I was feeling.

We stood there for several moments. Riley looked back and forth from Edward to me. Obviously he was supposed to take care of the two of us somehow. He would die and he seemed to be realizing that. Victoria though saw only Bella and I guess that Bella was staring at her too. There was nothing more important to Victoria than killing Bella and avenging her mate. And at this point, I was almost ready to hand Bella over to her. I was possessive of Jake and she was trying to take him from me. Not the best idea.

"Riley," I whispered. His eyes snapped to me. "You'll die today if you help her," I paused letting the words sink in. "She's been lying to you this whole time… She's been lying to all of you…She's using you."

Confusion was everywhere on his face.

I shifted to the side and forward. They were too far away for me hit them with any fire.

"She doesn't love you. She loved James and is trying to avenge him. You're just a pawn in this game," I continued shifting closer again. "She wants you to die so that she doesn't have to keep up the charade anymore. Every kiss and touch was just a way for her to get you to trust her."

He looked back and forth from me to Victoria and back again.

"You remind me of someone very important to me," I said edging just a little bit closer. "He trusted the wrong people just like you. He didn't realize it soon enough to be helped. Let us help you, we can teach you another life free of blood and hurt."

"Don't trust them," Victoria said. "They'll only lead you astray. You know I love you."

The confusion that covered his face disappeared and he tensed himself to attack. Then Seth jumped from the cliff from above us and pounced on Riley ripping a hand from him.

Victoria screamed and narrowed her eyes at Edward. They rushed at each other looking as if they were dancing.

I stayed next to Bella keeping an eye on both fights that were going on.

"Casey, I'm sorr—"

"Bella, you'll shut up or I will give you over to Victoria right now," I snapped as I concentrated on Seth's fight.

He tore another chunk from Riley causing him to yell in anger. I flinched slightly still having trouble fighting the instinct to help Riley who my heart said was Shawn.

Edward and Victoria were still darting around each other without ever trading a blow. He was taunting her the entire time about anything that slipped through her mind.

Riley landed a hit to Seth's shoulder causing him to limp slightly but he still did not need my help. He was accentuating the limp to fake Riley out. Riley was more concerned though with the fight between Edward and Victoria. Seth pressed the advantage and pulled another chunk from Riley. Riley released a roar of fury and hit Seth so hard in the chest that it sent him flying into the cliff directly to the side of Bella and I.

"Seth!" I rushed to him placing a hand on his head, sending a brief pulse of healing energy to at least soothe the pain. "Don't move until you're healed. I've got this."

I turned to Riley who was staring at me wondering how a human could possibly handle him. I closed my eyes and centered myself pushing my heart and humanity away, locking them in the darkest part of myself. I opened my eyes again locking my eyes with Riley. I didn't see Shawn anymore; I only saw a vampire.

"I'm not just human, Riley," I said curling my fingers in towards my palm causing a fireball to ignite. "I'm a little special." I flung the fireball at the stunned vampire catching him off guard. The fire ignited his body causing him to scream and distracting Victoria enough for Edward to finish Victoria. Her head rolled to where Riley's firey body lay and she as well went up in flames.

* * *

**This story is coming to a close which means the** **Bonding :) Are y'all excited?**


	15. Protecting

**After this, only one more chapter left. **

* * *

**Casey POV**

I watched as the flames devoured the rest of Riley's body as I let my emotions out of that locked box. I collapsed to my knees as the pain and despair washed over me. _It's not him. It's not him. It's not him._ I repeated over and over in my head and gradually, the pain became less until it was gone. Edward tossed in the rest of Victoria's body before turning his attention back to Bella. Seth came over to me and bumped my shoulder with his muzzle.

_You ok? _he asked.

I nodded. "He just reminded me of someone."

_Who?_

"Someone who used to be my world," I said softly. I closed my eyes and stood turning my back on the fire. "I'm fine though. Everyone's fine." I smiled. No one had been hurt.

Then through Seth's mind I smelled vampire. I concentrated on that wolf's mind trying to figure out who's mind it was.

"No…NO!" I rushed off running as fast as I could to the clearing knowing that I wouldn't make it in time but hoping that I would. Why hadn't I put another tatru in the clearing to take me _back_? Tears stared falling down my cheeks as I ran, I was halfway there but Leah had already leaped at the vampire. "Leah, don't!"

It caught her but she just managed to wiggle out of its grip.

I pushed faster as sobs started to consume me. I wasn't going to be able to stop it.

The vamp jumped.

"NO!" the word rebounded off of the trees around me.

Jake stepped in-between.

"Selene, PLEASE!" I screamed making my throat burn.

The vamp wrapped its arms around him

"Not him!"

Pain.

My legs collapsed as Jake's pain exploded within my body. I rolled down the mountain only to be stopped by a boulder crushing my side adding even more pain to what I already felt. A scream ripped out of my throat as the searing pain registered in my brain. I curled around myself trying to heal but unable to with the intensity of the pain. I couldn't just lay here though, Jake needed me and I needed to get up. I slowly raised my torso off the ground, panting with the effort and the pain that was still ripping its way through me. I finally got to my feet and leaned against a tree as I finally managed to heal my side. I took off running again trying not to flinch as I my feet connecting with the ground sent a small shock wave to the still tender side. I broke through the tree line and raced to where Jake was on the ground.

"I'm here," I said collapsing down next to him.

"Faith," he gasped out as Carlisle shoved a bone back into place.

"I'm right here," I murmured grabbing his hand.

"I'm sorry."

I knew he was talking about the thing with Bella but I couldn't find it in myself to be mad at him. He only kissed her because he thought she was me. "Don't worry, I'll kick your ass later."

He gave a small smile that changed into a grimace at my joke.

"We need to get them out of here," Alice said.

"I'll be over as soon as I'm finished here," Carlisle said as the Pack gathered around Jake and picked him up.

"I'll be there soon, Jake," I said releasing his hand.

"Case," he started.

"I need to stay. I'll be with you soon."

The pack disappeared just as Edward and Bella arrived in the clearing. My eye scanned the clearing checking for anymore missing newborns and my eyes locked on one but she wasn't attacking Jasper who seemed to be keeping her from getting closer to us. The girl looked to be the same age as me fifteen or sixteen with long dark hair and a slim body with almost no curve to it. A quick check of her mind and I knew all that I needed to know. She didn't want to hurt any of us, she just wanted to live but she was having a very hard time resisting Bella at the moment.

"She needs to be under control," I murmured.

"Casey, don't even—" Carlisle started but I was already beside the girl pulling up my sleeve to expose the skin beneath.

"Drink," I said.

Her eyes darted to me scanning over me in a second taking everything in. She had seen me wield the fire, she was afraid of me and didn't trust me. "I won't hurt you. My blood will help with the thirst. You'll be able to think clearer."

She still resisted having amazing control for a newborn but once I increased my scent, she attached herself to my wrist. She only got a mouthful before I pushed her away. Almost instantly her eyes lightened from a glowing red to a muted red that looked more like the eyes of a vamp that had been around for a while.

"Better?"

"How did you…?"

I smirked. "I'm special." I stood and pulled her up from her position on the ground. "I'm Casey and we'll get introductions out of the way later when we make sure that you live. We'll do everything we can to keep you alive. Ok, Bree? And also, don't mention the fire."

Her eyes widened at the use of her name. I knew she wanted to know how I knew it but at that moment the Volturi entered the clearing.

"Jane," Edward said sounding calm and courteous.

_Bitch,_ I addressed in my mind.

Jane's eyes scanned across us and lingered on Bree for a moment before addressing us.

"You forgot one."

"She surrendered," Carlisle said. "We gave her the option."

"The Volturi does not give options to those who break the rules," she said.

"The City does though," I said stepping from the back of the group.

"So the banished princess still is with you."

"Obviously," I said sending an overly sweet smile her way.

Her face twisted into a frown for a moment before restoring itself to its blank state.

"How many were there?"

"Twenty in total including the creator," Carlisle said. "Most were brand-new. Unskilled."

Jane nodded before turning her eyes to Bree. "Your name," she demanded.

Bree glared at Jane and even though I admired her guts, it was stupid thing to do. She suddenly started screaming and thrashing on the ground. I darted over to her, blocking her from Jane's sight. I felt the buzzing of Jane's power on my skin but pain did not register in my mind.

"Her name is Bree and she is under the protection of the City. You will not harm her in any way unless you want a war with the Imperial City," I said staring Jane down.

"I must question her to know that the story is true."

"You obviously do not know what it means to be under the City's protection. That means that she in considered one of our citizens and as such is protected from all law except our own. You have no power over her; she is our responsibility."

Jane sent another glare my way but then turned towards Carlisle again. "Then it seems that we are of no use here. A strange feeling indeed. Come." They turned and glided out of the clearing.

* * *

As soon as the Volturi were gone, I rushed out of the clearing, intent on getting to Jake as soon as possible. I _had_ to be with him. It only took me ten minutes the little red house that had become my home. I rushed up the steps into the house and swung open the door, hitting one of the pack but I didn't notice or care. I _needed_ to see him. I took several more steps and was facing the door that separated me from my soul mate. I stood there with my hand resting on the handle unable to turn it. I was so afraid to see him look weak and so unlike the strong, sunny Jake that I was in love with. Tears started gathering in my eyes as I shook trying to force my body to move. A hand settled on my shoulder, overly warm but still feminine; Leah.

I turned and stared into her eyes that were clouded with pain and guilt.

"It's not your fault," I whispered.

"Yes it is. You told me about the vision and I still went after that leech."

"The future I see can't be changed," I said.

She didn't say anything more, she only wrapped her hand around mine and turned the knob pushing the door open.

I wanted to cry at the sight in front of me. Jake's beautiful skin was covered in ugly bruises ranging from purple to a greenish yellow. The right side of his chest looked unnatural having bumps where bumps shouldn't be. He was unconscious but even in his unconscious state, his brow was knitted together in pain. I walked to his side and knelt next to his bed softly caressing his face while sending small pulses of soothing energy to help with the pain. I heard Leah start to leave but I called her over to me wanting her help.

"I'm going to try to keep him from healing," I said. "I need you to make sure I don't pass out and hurt myself."

"He wouldn't like you doing this," she said as she settled down next to me.

"It'll help save him some pain hopefully." I stopped the movement of my hand over his forehead and concentrated my energy on freezing his body's healing process. After a few minutes a sweat broke out on my skin and I could feel that my body was having trouble holding itself upright.

Leah noticed and wrapped her arm around my shoulder helping me to keep my balance.

A few minutes later Carlisle walked through the door with Edward and they silently started their work of fixing Jake. Every time they would re-break a bone, I flinched at the sound and sent a new wave of soothing energy through Jake to keep him from feeling the pain.

After what seemed like hours Carlisle stood and packed up his things pausing to set a reassuring hand on my shoulder, "He'll be fine. You should get some rest. You've had a long day. We don't want another repeat of the last time you met the Volturi."

I sighed knowing he was right and removed my hand that was shaking almost violently.

Carlisle and Edward left with Leah following a few moments later leaving me alone with Jake. His side no longer looked unnatural and the bruising was starting to fade. His face had also evened out with a combination of my energy and the morphine that Carlisle had loaded his system with. There were braces criss-crossing almost all of the right side of his body. Thankfully though, those could come off in a couple of days if everything went well.

I carefully climbed onto the tiny little bed, trying not to jostle him too much. Even in his sleep his body responded to mine being close to him. His head turned towards me and his hand turned up so that I could lace my finger through his. I leaned up brushing my lips softly against his giving him a gentle kiss that brought a small smile to his lips. I rested my head on his good shoulder and drifted to sleep.

* * *

In what seemed like only moments later I woke up to the sound of a rattling engine idle and then shut off. I tried to get my brain to function correctly but for some reason everything seemed kinda fuzzy. I got up carefully and walked to the front room which had significantly less people in it than before. Leah was still there as well as Quil and Embry, all three of whom were glaring at the door as if it had just killed somebody. I walked over to the door and opened it ready to greet whoever was outside.

Once the door was open though, I was ready to slam it back shut.

"What are doing here?" I ground out.

"I'm here to see Jacob," Bella said looking slightly scared at what I was sure was a terrifying expression on my face.

"You mean you're here to try and steal my _soul mate_," I said stressing the word.

She flinched slightly. "No, I don't know what came over me—I just—"

Don't try bullshitting me, Bella. I can actually read your mind, remember? You may have fooled Edward but you can't fool me." I glared at her crossing my arms, silently hoping that she would give me a reason to tear her apart. This was not the girl that I had first met back in September; this girl was a bitch. "You only want Jake because you want to know what _real_ passion feels like. And let me tell you _Bells_, you wouldn't be able to handle the passion that Jake ignites," I taunted ignoring the gagging sounds coming from the shape shifters behind me.

Her face turned bright red in embarrassment at my brazen statement. "I could handle him," she said trying to sound confident but she failed when her voice broke.

"But you see, you couldn't," I said smirking as I walked closer to her. "Jake is an Alpha and that means that he likes to dominate. He's _rough_ and _dirty._ Something that you couldn't handle. He also likes it when _he_ gets dominated and to be able to do that, you have to be equal to him in strength and confidence. That isn't something that a spineless human like you could do."

Her face had somehow turned even redder.

I was sure that the three wolves were watching from the window cause they were laughing like hyenas in there.

I smiled sweetly at her, "You know it's actually kinda pathetic how you thought that you could take him from me. His imprint, his Bond, his soul mate. And what makes it even sadder is that you're the older woman, the childhood friend, the one that should be in his fantasies but you're not. I am. I'm sure you could ask any of the pack to confirm that."

More howls of laughter came from the house.

"I suggest that you leave now before you make an even bigger fool of yourself."

Her face turned red again but this time it was out of anger and faster than I thought she could move, Bella reached out her fist to hit me. To me though, the punch was moving in slow motion. I dropped down into a crouch and kicked her feet out from under her. She hit the ground hard.

"Don't _ever_ try and do that again," I said feeling fury build up in my blood. There was no way in hell I was going to let this bitch trigger a vision. I took a couple of deep breathes cooling the fire in my veins. "The next time you do, I won't just knock you down, I'll make sure you stay there," I threatened. "Get up, you're on the wrong side of the treaty line."

I turned and marched into the house not giving her a backward glance.

* * *

**Guess what chapter is next :) I think you all know.  
**


	16. Bonding

**So, this took me for-FUCKING-ever to write! This is literally the sixth version of this chapter that I have written so I really hope you guys enjoy this! I apologize for the long wait (I really can't believe it's almost been a full year since I've updated) and I hope that I haven't lost too many of you over the wait. This is the final chapter of this story but it is not the end of the story of Jacob and Casey but I do believe this is the chapter you have all been waiting for!**

* * *

**Jacob POV**

The wind blowing through my fur for the first time in what felt like weeks, felt beyond amazing. The truth though was that it had only been a few days since the Newborn War. This was the first time that I had even been allowed out of bed aside from using the bathroom. While I had loved how Casey had taken care of me and had taken charge, putting me in my place a couple of times, I really wanted to put _her_ in her place.

_Where? Under you?_ Quil asked making the pack howl with laughter. Paul even tripped over his paws at the joke.

Casey even laughed from her spot on my back. "You know I can't wait to be in that exact spot tonight," she whispered seductively in my ear.

A mixture of howls and cat calls accompanied the comment and I growled at the dumb fucks which succeeded in making her laugh.

"I better go, baby," she said kissing me just below my ear. "I'll see you tonight." She launched herself off of my back, straight up into the trees to god knows where.

_You lucky son of a bitch_, Paul said. _You finally get to tap that._

_Crude_, Leah commented snapping at his tail.

_What? Like no one else has thought it?_

_Not that blatantly_, Embry said.

_I'll see you guys later. I have to go get ready_. With that I phased out and went into the house to shower. My heart was going a million miles an hour; after this ceremony Casey and I would be considered married in her culture. Married at sixteen and a father by seventeen probably. The sound of that was so wrong though. With what Casey and I had gone through, we should have at least been in our late twenties or something. I used the soap that Casey has given me.

I smiled at the memory of her telling me how to get ready for the Bonding.

.

"_Ok, first thing you're going to do is wash with this," she handed me a small bar of soap it smelled earthy and very masculine. I couldn't really imagine Casey washing with something that smelled like this… "You're gonna wash with that and ONLY that," she stressed as she stared into my eyes making sure I was paying attention._

"_Only wash with this. Got it," I said with a smile humoring her. She was stressed out about this I could tell but she was trying to hide it as much as possible._

"_Normally someone gifted with fire would dry you but you'll use this instead," she said handing me a linen towel. Then you can just wear jeans with this," she said handing me a simple white button down long sleeve shirt that was a similar material to the towel. It felt really organic and a little rough but soft at the same time. I looked up from the fabric and saw Casey chewing on her lip which almost always meant she was worrying about something._

"_Case, what is it?"_

"_I've dreamed bout this day coming. About how perfect it would be and how I would have the perfect man for me," she smiled up at me. "I always thought about how _I _wanted the day to go but now, I don't care how it is for me. I only care that the day is perfect to you." Her smile grew even larger, "I guess that's how you know you truly love someone."_

_._

I couldn't disagree with Paul. I was looking forward to the part after the Bonding but the part that I was most excited about was tying myself to Casey for the rest of our lives together. I would have the girl of my dreams for the rest of my life. I turned off the shower and dried off with the towel that Casey had given me before putting the only pair of jeans I had that for one, fit me and two, weren't cut offs. I then put on the shirt deciding to just leave it unbuttoned since I would sweat through the thing otherwise and rolled the sleeves up to my elbows.

I started heading for the door when my dad called to me.

"There's something that you need to know before you Bond with Casey," he said patting the couch, indicating that I should sit.

Once I was settled he started speaking. "You have a great responsibility as the future Alpha of this pack. One of them is to have a mate that knows you better than you know yourself so that she can balance you."

I opened my mouth about to speak.

"I know, Casey does balance you but the wolf has another way of ensuring that. You'll have to mark her."

"What do you mean mark?"

"You'll have to bite her."

"Like a leech?!"

"No! It won't change her other than infuse some of yourself into her. It'll help to speed up her healing time, make her stronger… Things like that. It protects the Alpha's mate. It will also infuse your scent with hers so that no other male will try to take her."

My wolf was squirming in happiness at the thought that no other male could take her from us.

"How will I know when to…"

"You'll just know," he said with that ridiculous smirk on his face.

"Thanks, Dad."

**Casey POV**

I was freaking out! I was Bonding…TONIGHT! How was this even possible? I should have died long ago and never gotten to this point! Where were the damn bathrooms in this house?!

Oh, right…Up stairs.

Edward was having a great time with me stressing out. He was just sitting on the couch laughing up a storm at the panicked thoughts running through my mind. Four hours before my Bonding I couldn't use any of my powers aside from the elements which meant blonde hair and blue eyes and no mental shield! Damn it all!

Another laugh from down stairs.

_Shut up, Edward!_

I dashed into the shower that I had finally located not knowing whose it was…

"Rosalie and Emmet's!" Edward yelled up the stairs.

Ew! Gross! I was probably stepping in Emmet's vampire spunk. I quickly got out of the shower and dashed into a different one all the while Edward's laughter filled the house.

_FUCK OFF!_

I finally showered and paid special attention to my feet. It would probably be better to just cut them off. I finally got out of the shower and heated my body so the water evaporated from it. I stepped into my dress. It was almost pure white and hand made. No machines what so ever. It had a deep v in the front and the back, with small ruffles along the neckline. It had sleeves but there were large cutouts leaving my shoulders exposed. It stopped right at mid-thigh, leaving my creamy legs exposed.

I took a deep breath and walked to Carlisle's office. I stood at the door waiting for him to finish whatever he was working on at his computer.

"Ready?" he inquired finally looking up at me.

I nodded.

He stood and walked over to me, enfolding me in his arms. "I would give anything for your parents to be here with you."

"Me, too," I whispered.

"Right now though, we need to get to the clearing," he stated, pulling away from me and giving a small smile.

I nodded and we walked out of the house together.

**Jacob POV**

I was nervous; so incredibly nervous. My heart was pounding, I felt warm everywhere,—even more that usual—my palms were sweating, my eyes were dancing around the empty clearing searching for her. Maybe I actually wasn't nervous but excited. Yeah, I was excited. I was going to be tied to the girl of my dreams, my soul mate, for the rest of my life. What guy wouldn't want that? Especially with Faith? She was so incredible; stubborn but kind, fierce when provoked but a softy at heart, a quick temper but would give her life for anyone she cared for. She was smart and beautiful; a deadly combination when she made use of it, especially when she used it on me. I was a goner. The things she made me feel could bring me to my knees if I weren't frozen by the emotions that would pass through her eyes. She always hid her emotions when we were in public but when the two of us were alone, she was an open book to me, expressing every single little emotion through her eyes.

A slight wind blew and her intoxicating smell filled my nose and lungs. It filled me and made my heart beat even faster than before. She stepped from the shadows of the trees looking every bit the goddess that she held inside. The way she moved made my breath catch in my throat. She moved in such a seductive way, so fluid and gracefully. Her hips moving from side to side making me think of a wave. She was just so incredibly beautiful. Every time I saw her without her hiding her true self, it would feel like I had re-imprinted on her. Over and over and I never grew tired of the feeling.

He lips moved into something between a smile and a smirk. I knew she couldn't read my mind at the moment but what I was thinking was probably plain as day on my face. I hadn't even notice Carlisle until he cleared his throat with a smile on his face. Yep, my face was definitely an open book right now.

She stepped up to me and took my hands in hers with the bit of a smirk falling away completely to leave a pure smile and I vowed to put more of those beautiful smiles on her face.

"Are you both ready?" Carlisle asked from beside us.

"Do you really need to ask?" Faith responded not looking away from my eyes.

Carlisle chuckled before falling silent with closed eyes. Then, very quietly, he began chanting in a language I didn't recognize. The words flowed from his mouth without a pause or hitch in his breathing. The world around us seemed to grow quiet before disappearing all together as his chanting grew louder. I felt drunk, my mind moved slowly and my body felt sluggish and almost weak like the only thing holding me up was Casey's grip on my hands. Everything looked fuzzy except for Faith who looked crystal clear. I felt a pain on my wrist which I quickly forgot about once Casey's wrist was pressed against mine. My heart started beating faster as a burning that started from where Casey's skin touched mine moved its way slowly through my veins, up my arm making me feel like something was building within me but what _it_ was I had no idea. No longer was Carlisle chanting, instead it seemed as if the very heavens and the earth had begun to speak the same words. I felt the words reverberate through my very body making me feel weak. My eyes met Casey's and I was lost. She wasn't what held me to the world, she _was_ my world.

The fire had almost reached my heart and the wolf was roaring, wanting to have his mate in every way possible. A gasp left her perfect lips causing the wolf to instantly quiet in concern for our mate before he recognized the expression on her face. Complete and utter passion and pleasure. Her eyes fluttered shut as her hand that wasn't pressed to mine clutched at my bicep as her body arched into mine. Then, I understood why she had gasped. My spare arm wrapped around her waist as the fire finally reached my heart and made _it_ wash over me. _It_ was pure unadulterated pleasure, _it_ was unrestrained love, _it_ was heart-crushing pain, _it_ was such powerful passion that I couldn't move or make a sound, _it_ was burning anger at the people who had ever dared to hurt this woman. I felt _it_ all because of this woman, _my_ woman. And she would be mine forever.

.

When thought finally returned to me, I was holding Case tight against my chest with both of us breathing in short, ragged gasps. I felt more exhausted than I had ever had as a wolf but at the same time I also felt stronger than I ever had. I looked down at Case and she looked a couple of inches shorter. Did she shrink?

A laugh came from her as she looked up at me with tired but blissful eyes. "I didn't shrink, you grew."

"Why in the hell would I grow?"

"Cause you absorbed Hecate and Yang. Your body probably responded to the extra power by growing," Casey replied.

"You probably are feeling light-headed too, Faith," Carlisle said. I had forgotten that he was even there.

"Slightly and a bit weaker too but it somehow feels good," she said looking confused.

"No body or mind is meant to hold five separate entities within it as you did. You'll feel better now that you only have three. You will feel more balanced."

"Thank the Goddess."

"So what do I do with Hecate and Yang?"

Casey turned her eyes back to me, "Not too much will change. You'll be stronger, faster, have more endurance. You'll probably be able to shield your mind too. It varies from Bond to Bond with what they're able to do with what they're given."

"Can I control the elements? Or fly?"

She shook her head. "Only a thing for the Carlyles."

"Damn, I wanted to fly."

She laughed giving me the most sincere smile I had ever seen on her face.

Carlisle cleared his throat causing both of us to startle slightly and turn to him. He was staring at Faith with a mixture of sadness and nervousness on his normally serene face. "I know that I might be over stepping my bounds but I felt that this tradition should be kept," he said softly as he pressed something into her hands.

There laid a pair of keys, shiny and new without a scratch or trace of dirt on them.

Casey's eyes widened and then started to fill with tears as she gave Carlisle a one armed hug since her arm was still tied to mine. "Thank you. You're not over stepping anything. I always thought of you as a second father."

"What are the keys for?" I asked completely lost on what was going on.

"A house," Case said wiping away her stray tears. "It's customary that the father would build a house for the newly Bonded couple."

"But you didn't build it right? You just bought it."

Carlisle shook his head in answer to my question. "I did have help with the design. Esme went through both architecture and engineering school so she was qualified to make sure that the house does not fall down around you but I did build it all myself. Esme once again helped with the interior design as well. It's right above Strawberry Bay. Sam gave me permission to build it for the two of you."

"I—thank you. That really—" I started but Carlisle held up his hand to silence me.

"I need to no thanks. I am happy to do this for the two of you and your future family. Go. Enjoy the rest of your night."

.

"Where the fuck is this place supposed to be?" I growled. We had been looking for this place for over an hour and we still could not find the turn off. Casey was being of no help since she would start to say something then would start laughing like crazy. I even rolled down the window and started driving at only ten miles per hour to try and catch a scent of the leech but so far nothing. I knew Casey knew exactly where it was since she said she could now actually hear the trees and the earth talking to her but I was too proud at the moment to ask for her help.

"You've passed the road twenty times now. It's right—"

"Don't say anything! I'm going to find where my own damn house is!"

Cue the laughing. Then a tree bent down and blocked the road from me going any further.

I stopped and glared at Casey whose only response was to smirk and raise an eyebrow at me.

I rolled my eyes and turned around just to have another tree do the same thing two minutes later. U-turn, minute and a half later…tree. U-turn, minute later…tree. U-turn, thirty second later…tree. I could now see the tree in front and in back of me and the only way to go was to one of the sides where there was absolutely noth— Oh… There on my side of the car was a small road that was almost shielded completely from view by branches and ferns.

"So, did you find it?" Casey asked as she inspected her nails with a giant smirk on her face.

"You will pay for this later."

She leaned over and whispered in my ear so that I could feel her warm breath on my neck, "I'm looking forward to it."

I quickly turned down the road making Casey laugh and sped as fast as I could down the winding road. It was narrow but thankfully it was actually paved so there were no pot holes or roots to worry about ruining my Rabbit.

After about then minutes of driving we came around a bend and to our left was Strawberry Bay. The road was cut into the steep hill side and gave a fantastic view of the ocean for almost the entire drive.

"Carlisle also said there was a bedroom down stairs if Billy wanted it. Everything in the house is wheelchair accessible."

"He's gonna look out for us a lot isn't he?"

"Yep. You just married into the Cullen family."

I pretended to gag just to make her laugh again. "I'm not really sure if my dad would want to live with us actually. He likes being close to the Elders and Rachel is moving home soon so she can take care of him. It's really about time that she helps out."

"Let's not think about all that," she said placing her hand on my thigh. "Let's just think about us and how amazing the rest of this night is going to be." By the end of her sentence her voice had dropped down into that sexy purr that drove me and set the wolf on edge with wanting to claim his mate.

He was patient for the moment just under the surface pacing back and forth until he had a chance to pounce. Somehow the wolf could sense that it would be wrong to pounce now. I'm sure that was because he was aware of the steep cliff just to my left and the danger that it could pose to his mate.

We turned around the final bend and were faced with a massive house by La Push standards. The house was made out of grey stone with massive windows covering almost every available wall space. The entrance was in the center of the house with a deck that stretched to the left and expanded out over the steep hill. There was also a three car garage that succeeded in distracting me from thoughts of Casey under me for about a minute before a fantasy of her covered in grease working on a car came into my mind.

"Come on!" Casey said jumping out of the car just before the car stopped giving the wolf a heart attack. The fucker was getting more than a little protective but none the less he raced after our mate. I swung her up into my arms making her let out a laugh that sounded just so care free and happy that my knees almost gave out with the want to worship her right there. She unlocked the door since my arms were a little occupied. I carried her over the threshold before I let her slowly slide down my body.

Her navy eyes darkened slightly and she got a mischievous look on her face before she turned and disappeared into the opening to the left. I took a moment to look around and admire what Carlisle had done for us. The entry was small but to me an entry was just a waste of space so this worked for me. Across from the opening that Casey disappeared through was a door that lead into a bedroom that was just large enough for a bed and a couch. Just to the left of that was the stairwell that must lead up to the master suite. Down a small hall was what looked like a large kitchen with a giant open closet stretching the length of the left wall of the hallway.

I went through the opening to my left to find Casey but she wasn't in that room at all. I really shouldn't have called it a room though since the ceiling was easily twenty to thirty feet high. The room stretched from one and of the house to the other doubling as a living room and a dining room. Windows covered almost the entire wall were there was a large fireplace in the centre of the wall with the largest flat screen I had seen mounted on it. There was enough seating to fit the entire pack in here and the same went for the dining room table. I followed the French doors outside to where there was an exact replica of the fireplace inside also outside. The deck was large and would be great to have people over for fun. The most amazing part of the deck though was the un-obscured view of the ocean which Casey was also admiring.

"Carlisle outdid himself," she said not turning away from the view.

"Yes he did." The house was absolutely perfect. Everything we needed and nothing more. I was even more impressed by the fact that I could not even detect a tiny sniff of his scent. All I smelled was pine which was used all over the house and Casey's scent. I couldn't even smell fresh paint.

I walked up behind her and wrapped my arms around her kissing the juncture of her shoulder and neck. With a soft moan she leaned back into me and tilted her head to the side. I continued placing soft kisses up and down her neck taking in the smell of cherry blossoms and peaches that was just uniquely her. At the moment the wolf was drunk on the smell of his mate, a complete puppy that would do anything that she asked of us but that started to change though the moment the heady scent of her arousal reached my nose. The soft kisses turned into nips to taste her skin and my motionless hands moved everywhere over her body that I could possibly reach. Her soft sighs turned into moans and groans that made the wolf growl in hunger.

Suddenly Casey twisted out of my arms with that sexy smirk gracing her lips and her eyes darker than the night. Her hand reached out to me, taking to my hand as she led me back into the house without removing her eyes from mine leaving the wolf salivating. We moved up the stairs and through the double doors that lead into the bedroom. I barely noticed anything other than the king size bed that stood proudly with sheer white drapings and a fluffy red comforter.

Casey took a step back from me releasing my hand as she reached to her shoulders, pushing the thin straps that held the dress up, away causing the dress to fall to the floor. My jaw dropped to the floor at seeing her completely naked in front of me. If only I had known that she was wearing nothing under that dress, we would have never made it back to the house. Before I even registered what I was doing, she was up in my arms, our lips crushed together in a frenzied kiss with our breaths loud in my ears and our teeth clashing together as we tried to get as close together as possible. It wasn't close enough though, not nearly close enough. Even with her legs wrapped around me, with my arms wrapped around her and tangled in her hair. Even with no space being between us, with our lips practically fused together. We were still too far apart. I wanted to crawl inside of her and devour her. Make her mine in every sense of the word.

The emotions I was feeling were tearing me apart, swirling around inside of me like a tornado. She was the tornado slowly pulling me apart piece by piece and rebuilding me just to rip me apart again. She burned me but soothed me. It was then that I saw the truth; we were made for each other but we could also destroy each other. Two strong people whose weakness was the other. To lose the other was to completely lose themselves. I didn't care though, even if I was to lose her tomorrow, I would never change what had happened between us.

I walked to the bed laying her gently down upon the bed as I ravaged her mouth. Once she was below me her hands were pushing the shirt off my shoulders to someplace else in the room that wasn't important. Her nails raked through my hair and down my back causing me to growl into her mouth as the mix of pleasure and pain assaulted me raising goose bumps on my skin. I tore my lips away from hers and kissed a path to her ear.

"Do you know what you're doing to me?" I growled barely even recognizing my voice as I gripped her hips in my hands. "I can barely even control myself," I moaned as I pressed my hips into hers making a gasp that transformed into a whimper to fall from her lips.

"Then don't," she said so softly that I barely even heard her.

"Could you handle it though?" I asked as I gently pinched and rolled her nipple between my fingers. "Could you handle the Alpha?" I continued with even more of a growl working its way into my voice.

"Yes!" she gasped as she trembled beneath me. "Please! Goddess Jake, I need you!"

"Not yet honey," I whispered taking her breast into my mouth.

Another gasp fell from her mouth as she arched into my touch. As much as I loved her breasts, that was not where the wolf wanted to be right now. I wanted to know the taste of the smell that was clogging our nose, driving our mind into a foggy haze of lust. I needed to taste and devour her until she couldn't remember her own name. I slowly kissed my way down her body, pausing with each kiss to suck and nip at her skin making gasps and soft moans to escape her as I tortured her. Her body was tense with her hands gripping at the covers as I approached my destination but as much as I wanted to taste her, I wanted to torture her more. I kissed just around the outside of her causing more strained gasps and breaths move past her lips. My tongue reached out to her, gently parting her folds making her jump and her hands bury themselves into my hair. The combination of her taste and her nails gently scrapping against my scalp made a growl build in the very depths of me.

"Please, Jake," she begged in a voice that made the wolf into a puppy. This was not how I wanted my mate the first time, having to beg me for everything. She was to be worshipped and loved, not taken like an animal.

I took her hands from my head and kissed each palm, "Relax honey."

"Jake," she whispered as a plea.

"I know sweetheart," I said as soothingly as I could while bringing myself up to where I could stare directly into her eyes. "Don't you know that I'll always take care of you?"

"Yes but…"

"I don't want you tense like this," I whispered kissing her softly on the lips. "I only want you to be tense when you're about to fall apart, okay?"

She nodded but her body didn't relax any.

"Roll over."

She gave me a confused look but did as I asked. I carefully straddled her before running my hands up and down her back, warming the skin. She sighed in contentment, relaxing slightly but still not all the way. I gently started pressing along the spine, adding more pressure when I found a knot in the muscle. Her shoulders where almost rock hard with how tense her muscles were. I was afraid that I was hurting her but every time I was about to ask her if she was alright, a soft moan would come from her. She slowly started melting into the mattress and it was then that I started noticing them. No human would see them on her skin and even with my own eyes, I could barely see them but they were still there. Hundreds of scars everywhere on her back overlapping each other with their volume. My hands started tracing the marks. Some were short, only an inch long, others were much longer, the worst traveled from her waist on the left up to her right shoulder. I studied her arms and the small white lines were there too.

Tears clung to my eyes as I gently turned her over and found they were even there on the front of her. Seeing the tears in my eyes, Casey sat up quickly holding my face in her hands as her eyes searched for a reason for my tears.

"The scars."

Her eyes lost all worry as she stared sadly at me. "They'll fade."

"But you still had to feel what caused them."

"Yes, but I wouldn't wish away a single one." She must have read the confusion in my eyes because she continued. "This one is from fighting with a psycho killer," she traced a line that ran across her arm. "This from fighting a vampire that had killed over one thousand people in two months," five parallel lines ran across her stomach. "And this is the one I'm most proud of," she said turning so I could see her back. There, next to her shoulder blade was a thick one inch line. "I stepped in front of a man who was trying to kill a little girl," she turned to face me again. "I don't hate my scars because I think of them as remembrances for the people that I've saved. I can never hate them. Can you?"

"No, because I love the woman who wears them."

She smiled at me.

"I just never noticed them…"

"The City does a good job of healing us so that normal human eyes can't see them but they're not perfect."

"Doesn't matter. Nothing could stop me from loving you."

"And nothing could stop me either."

Casey POV

This was the Jake I had fallen in love with, the kind, sweet, caring man that would do anything for those he cared for. I of course loved when he let his Alpha side out but I also loved his gentle side. How he would cradle me in his arms like I was made from the most brittle glass that would break with even the softest of caresses; he allowed me to not be strong all the time, he allowed me to fall apart with the assurance that he would gather all the pieces and put them back together even stronger than before. It was a breath of fresh air with him by my side, where I was drowning before I met him, I was now on a strong island ready to defeat anything that came my way. With him by my side I could do or be anything that I put my mind to and he would support me every step of the way.

His kisses drugged me, making me melt into him and submit to him. Made me crave his touch and his taste; made me crave everything about him. I wanted him in every way that was possible, I was ready to give him something that I hadn't given anyone else, something that no one else would ever have. I would give him the most intimate thing that a woman could ever give anyone and I would expose myself to him completely. It was a terrifying thought but it was also comforting and electrifying and freeing. I was Jacob's and he was mine.

His lips moved slowly down my body kissing every portion of my skin that he could reach making goose bumps raise on my skin. He took his time but this time I wasn't in a haze of lust that just wanted him, I was able enjoy the slow journey that he was taking, savoring every kiss, nip, lick, and touch. Soft sighs and small hitches in my breathing were the only signs to Jake that I was feeling the immense amount of pleasure that I was.

He finally reached the cleft between my thighs and a mix of a sigh and a soft moan left me. He was still taking his time, languidly licking and sucking on my clit as he teased my folds with his fingers. I remained relaxed knowing that he would give me exactly what I needed but that didn't stop the jerks that my body would do when he hit just the right spot or sucked just hard enough.

Quicker that I expected, I began to crest; my back arched and my breath came in shallow pants. My hands gripped the pillow beneath my head and my toes curled. This was different than anything I had ever felt before. The pleasure wasn't just building in my lower body; it was building everywhere, like every nerve was coming alive. I climbed higher and higher before falling.

The feeling was extraordinary. It wasn't earth-shattering but it was mind-altering. It didn't feel like I was lost in the pleasure; lost in a tidal wave of emotions. It was like getting your first breath of air after being held below the waters; it was like releasing a breath after holding it for too long; like the cool water on a hot summer's day. It was relief in its most healing form.

I didn't even notice Jacob crawl up my body until I felt his lips on mine.

"I love you so much," he murmured.

"And I you."

Our lips danced together, at times barely toughing. We both were taking our time, enjoying what we had and what we were feeling. There was no need rush this, we were in our own world far from anything else.

"Are you ready?" Jake asked laying gentle kisses down my neck. I could feel him at my entrance ready to be one with me if I was and I more than was.

I nodded not even sure what words would be enough to communicate what I was feeling in this moment.

He kissed me again as he gently pushed forward. I broke the kiss though with a gasp but not from pain. There was no pain just a wonderful feeling of fullness, of finally becoming complete. He moved at the same slow pace which I could tell was difficult for him from the tenseness of his face and his rigid form. I could read from his mind that he was extremely worried that he was hurting me but he wasn't. I wasn't surprised that my hymen was already broken since that could break from horseback riding, or gymnastics, or any sort of strenuous exercise and my job was full of that.

He was fully sheathed within me and all I could do was let out a sigh. I felt full and complete, like the missing part of me had finally come into place.

"Are you ok?" Jake asked gazing down at me expectantly.

"Doesn't hurt in the least," I murmured leaning up to kiss him but before I could even reach his lips, I froze with a moan escaping my lips from the tiny amount of friction that was generated from my movement.

"What? What'd I do? Are you sure you're ok?" Jake asked looking panicked.

"Jake!" I partially yelled to get his attention. "I'm fine. You just moved in me and it felt really good."

"Oh," he said sounding relieved. "So, I should move then huh?"

I started to laugh which caused both of us to moan at the feeling. "Definitely move," I gasped.

And he did.

The feeling was incredible, I felt so much more sensitive than ever before. Even the smallest movement of Jacob's hips had me gasping beneath him. His movements were slow and even moving me closer to the edge once again. I could feel this time though, that when I did come, it would be earth shattering.

"Faith, look at me," Jake whispered.

I opened my eyes not even realizing that I had closed them and stared into Jake's eyes. I wouldn't need to be a mind reader to be able to see how much he truly loved me. It was all there in his eyes; his deep, fathomless eyes. He was an open book to me, never trying to hide what he was thinking or feeling, always letting me into his deepest thoughts and feelings. My heart swelled and I held back tears of joy at knowing that this man was mine for as long as I would have him and I wanted him for forever.

His thrusts started getting faster and harder making me climb to that cliff even faster. My back arched from all the sensations running through my body.

"Jake," I gasped.

"I know, honey, I know," he growled out.

His eyes were clenched tight obviously trying to hold out for me. His hand snaked down between us and started rubbing at my clit. Almost instantly I was at the cliff peering over the edge waiting for just one more thing to push me over the edge and almost as he himself were reading my mind, Jake have three hard thrusts to send me flying.

I couldn't move, I couldn't think. Nothing could even begin to describe what I was feeling. I wanted to cry from everything swirling within my body, the only thing that even registered in my mind was the roar that Jacob let out obviously finding his release as well. And just as I thought I couldn't take anymore, I felt Jacob's teeth pierce the skin of my shoulder sending me even higher as my body arched completely into him. I wasn't even sure if I was making any noise anymore, all I could concentrate on was the influx of pleasure coursing through my body and the weight of Jake pressing me down into the mattress.

Slowly I started floating down to earth regaining my other senses and my wits. I could feel Jake pressing gentle kisses to my shoulders and neck. Whenever he touched a certain spot just between my shoulder and neck, my body would spasm slightly like the aftershock of an earthquake.

"I meant to tell you that I was going to do that," Jake said against my skin. "I kinda forgot to though."

I chuckled softly. "I kind of enjoyed the surprise."

Jake pulled away from my neck and gave me a tired but blissful smile. "I love you."

"I love you, too. You know, there's no getting rid of me now," I teased.

He laughed rolling off of me, onto his back before pulling me into his side where almost instantly, I started dozing. "And you should know," he whispered pushing my hair over my shoulder, "that I wouldn't have it any other way."

* * *

**It may be a bit of time before I upload the next installment but it will be happening! I want to get a couple of chapters written before I start uploading them.**

**Also, I really proud of myself for writing a chapter this long! Over 7,000 words! Maybe you guys aren't as excited as me but I definitely am!**

**Anyway...**

**Let me know what you think! Your reviews do help kick my butt into gear! **


End file.
